


Father and Son

by Jaymilitary55



Series: Tier One [2]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alvin Olinsky, Alpha Hank Voight, Alpha Mouse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Child Abuse, F/F, Hurt Jay Halstead, M/M, Military, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Antonio Dawson, Omega Jay Halstead, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 37
Words: 39,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaymilitary55/pseuds/Jaymilitary55
Summary: Everyone has a past, sometimes it catches up to them.Or,Jay has to deal with the fact that his father is back in town, and ends up with both his lives colliding with each other. *Graphic child abuse
Relationships: Antonio Dawson/Hank Voight, Greg "Mouse" Gerwitz/Jay Halstead, Kevin Atwater/Adam Ruzek, Matthew Casey/Jeff Clarke, Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Series: Tier One [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021467
Comments: 85
Kudos: 170





	1. Figuring It Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set before Erin leaves but after Mouse leaves

Dads back. Those two little words scared the shit out of me every time that I hear them. That’s right, Jay Halstead, one of the best soldiers the US military has to offer, is scared of his dad. But I have a good reason too. So when Will told me that he was coming to live in Chicago, I almost managed to stop myself from running out of the building. Almost. I turned and walked away from my older brother, leaving him with a stunned look on my face. I didnt care. He didnt know what that bastard he calls father did me. And I intend to keep it that way. You think I want him to know that while he was living the good life with mom, I was being beaten and raped by my own father, everyday, for seven years. I didnt want anybody knowing the horrors of my childhood. So when detectives Benson and Stabler came to Chicago asking me about my father, not that they knew that yet, I brushed it off saying that I didnt know him. But I think Stabler saw the fear in my eyes when Benson says his name. Stabler being part of the MRI council, knows that the T1’s all come from violent backgrounds. All of the Tier Teams know that, they just don’t know specifics. Almost all of the Tier Teams come from violent backgrounds. With no families that want them besides the military, they give themselves 100% to our cause. But anyway, I wanted to know why SVU is investigating my father, and how in the world did they get my name. Though they probably got that from Will, knowing him. So they probably know they I’m lying about not knowing him, but knowing how protective Voight is of his unit, decided not to push. They will probably be back soo though. If the investigation was important enough for them to come all the way from New York, they aren’t going to let anyone stand in thier way. But I wonder if my dad is a victim or a suspect. My bet is a suspect, considering what he did to me. That thought made me pause. If he was a suspect, he must have done something to someone else. The thought made me sick. What if it was a child? Foster child? Adopted? Was it planned or was it the heat of the moment thing? A hundred questions ran through my mind. It made me want to help, but helping meant revealing my past to people I don’t trust. It might be that he wasn’t a suspect but the victim. I might be no help at all. but I wont know until I ask them. I entered the bullpen the next day to see Benson and Stabler talking to Voight in his office. I knew it was about me when Voight met my gaze throuhg the window and nodded. I sat at my desk catching up on paperwork, throwing glances at Voights office every few minutes. They talk for another half an hour before the door opens and Voight calls me over into his office. I shut the door and Voight asks me to sit so I do.

“Lets get straight to the point here detective, we know that you lied about not knowing Patrick Harper. Your brother told us that he is your father. Your parents divorced when you were three, correct?“ Bensons starts, at this point I have my head bent looking at the ground, but I can feel three pairs of eyes staring at me. I nod.

“You went with your father while Will went with your mother, correct?“ Benson continues, I nod again

“We have a rape victim whose attack matches the MO of hundreds of other attacks spanning 35 years. There’s a seven year gap that started 25 years ago and ended 18 years ago. You were born 25 years ago and your parents divorced 22 years ago, four years later, the attacks start again. Do you know why?“ Stabler continued. This time I don’t answer. I start shaking, I flinch when I feel Voights hand on my shoulder.

“Hey, hey, hey, its okay, you don’t have explain just yes or no.“ Voight whispers in my ear, I nod

“Yes.“ I said weakly

“Okay there’s your answer, now leave.“ Voight demands. To my surprise, they left without a prostest. Voight must have given them his death glare. I wasn’t paying attention, I was trying to stop my body from shaking. He closed the blinds and crouched in front of me. He put a hand under my chin and forced my head up. I know he could see to fear in my eyes, I didnt have the energy to try and keep it from showing. When I finally met his gaze, I could see the worry behind his eyes. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, his phone rang. He answered and talked for about five minutes, I don’t know, I kinda zoned out the world. I refocus when he taps my shoulder.

“We have a case, were heading for the crime scene, your riding with me today.” Voight states, I just nod. We walk out of his office, the others giving us strange looks until Voight tells them we caught a case.

“Dawson your with Lindsey today.” Voight says calmly as we walk downstairs to the roll up. I could tell that his statement caused a little confusion, but I really didnt care. I felt safe with Voight. I knew that nothing could hurt me as long as he was here. I have never had that before. With the military it was us protecting each other. I don’t have to protect Voight. And he protects me because he wants too and cares about me. I had a feeling Voight wasn’t going to let me out of his sight anytime soon. I didnt care, I was safe. And with my father in town, I needed safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it  
> T1


	2. Safe?

Voights POV  
An hour before

I was doing paperwork in my office when they knocked on my door. I opened the door and let the two detectives in.

“What can I do for you?“ I ask

“Lets get straight to the point. We are working a serial rape/murder case with over 2 hundred cases that match spanning 35 years.” Stabler states

“What’s this got to do with me.“ I ask confused

“Let us finish. Theres a seven year gap starting about 25 years ago. One of our suspects moved in with his fiancé and her three year old 25 years ago and they had a child that same year and married. 22 years ago they divorced, the three year old going with his father and her then six year old going with his mother.“ Benson says

“I still don’t know what this has to do with my unit.“ I state annoyed

“It has everything to do with you because the little boy that went with his father, is detective Jay Halstead.“ Stabler finishes

Wow, that was not something that I was expecting. Wow

“And you want to know the reason for the seven year break.” I say putting the pieces together.

“Theres the thing, we don’t think there was a break.” Benson says slowly. And now I’m confused.

“I thought you said... It clicks. A little boy, alone with a serial rapist that didnt have a preference in victims, in a house surrounded by woods.“ Oh god, Jay was the victim for seven years.

“We want to talk to him, and seeing how protective you are of your unit, we thought it would be best if we told you first.“ Stabler reasons

“How do you even know that Jays his son.” I ask, not wanting to believe it, but everything fits. The way he acts when the cases involve kids, the anger and sadness in his eyes with child abuse cases. I should have seen it sooner, but I didn’t. At that moment Jay walked into the bullpen.

“A couple of days ago, we found out that Patrick Halstead illegally changed his name to Patrick Harper. We also learned that he adopted a child named Will and a had a biological son named Jay. So we came to Chicago and asked Jay if he knew Patrick Harper, he said no and we didn’t push him, then we talked to Will and he said that Harper was Jays biological father.” Benson states

“Damn.“ I curse. “Okay you can talk to him but only with me in the room and but if either one of us says stop, you stop got it?“ I says

“Okay.” They agree. I get up and call jay into my office. As they are talking to him, I notice him getting smaller and smaller in the chair he is sitting in. I notice his hands start shaking when they mention the break in the attacks. That’s where I draw the line. I put a hand on his shoulder and wince when I feel him flinch.

“Hey, hey, hey, its okay, you don’t have to explain, just yes or no“. I say trying to calm him down. When he answers with a faint nod and a weak yes out loud, I make a decision to not let him be alone for at least a few days. I make the two SVU detectives leave my office and close the blinds. I crouch down beside were Jay has his head bent down and his gaze on the ground. I force his head up gently so that I can see his face. I am worried to see the pain in his eyes, I know that he can see the worry in my eyes. Im about to ask if he wants to stay in my office or even go home for the day when my phone rings. I answer it and learn that we caught a murder case. I look back to him and see him staring into space. I tap his shoulder and tell him we caught a case and are heading to the crime scene

“Your riding with me today.“ I say and I’m surprised when he doesn’t protest. The others are going to be confused but Ill let them figure it out. We walked out of my office and I told them that we caught a case. As we walk down the stairs and climb into our cars with me driving and Jay in the passenger seat. I wanted to ask how he was doing with this but I didnt want him to shut down right now, which I’m pretty sure is a very real possibility. Especially with everything that went down with Keyes and Mouse leaving on a military mission for a year. I know that when he first came into this unit I was really hard on him because of Erin, but as time went on and I saw that he treated her like he treated Will, I realized that they were there for each other like siblings would be, and they acted like it too. I started to care for him, I don’t really know when I started seeing him a son more than just a member of the unit. Him and Erin already act like siblings. They both have rough past that they escaped from, and now his is coming back to huant him. I wonder if Erin knows the details of his past before the military. Knowing him probably not. I look over at him again and see him staring out the window, but I don’t think he’s watching the scenery.

“What you thinking about Jay?” I ask hoping to get an answer

“I honestly don’t know, my minds going a hundred miles a hour.” To my surprise he answers

“I’m not surprised, if you want to sit this one out...” I start but he interrupts 

“No, no, its fine, I’m fine.” He states when he is anything but

“Okay, but stay close to me okay”. I say as we pull up to the crime scene.

“Got it.“ He replys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day  
> T1


	3. Maybe... Not

(I’m gonna skip over the details of the crime scene because I’m not good at that kind of stuff)  
As we climb into the car after we survey the crime scene my mind is racing. Could this be connected to the case SVU was in Chicago working on, the one that had to do with Jay’s past, or was it completely unrelated. I haven’t even seen the case details for the SVU case. All I know about it is that a serial killer has been raping and killing men and women for years without anyone making the connection between cases. The victim from tonight was raped, beaten, and tortured before being stabbed 7 times, killing him. Benson and Stabler said nothing about the victims being tortured and beaten when they came to me earlier, could they have been holding that back? Why would they do that? I need to get the case files from them, and soon, before anyone else ends up dead. I glanced over at Jay, who when we were looking at the crime scene, got steadily paler and paler, by the time we were done, he looked like a ghost and swayed back and forth when he stood. 

“How you doing kid?” I ask

“Fine.” I get the automatic Jay response

“Ohh really cause you don’t look fine.“

“Maybe... not... “. I’m surprised he let down his walls so fast, normally you had to pry every word out of him. I pulled the car into the roll up at district. 

“What have we got? I ask as me and Jay walk into the bullpen

“Victims name was Jack Lake, 27, found dead at 10:00 this morning in his house by his daughter, Victoria. Erin started

“She says that nothing was taken from the house so not a robbery.“ Adam states

“Still waiting on the ME report but from how he was found I think its safe to assume he was raped, beaten and tortured before being stabbed.“ Antonio says

“No suspects yet, everyone we talked to says he was a great guy and nobody would want to hurt him in any way.” Alvin finishes

“Well somebody wanted him dead, get to work!” I bark and everyone gets to work, Jay sitting at his desk. I went to my office and kept an eye on him through the window. As they day went by I could see him getting more and more distracted, and although he regained a little color, he is still very pale. I walk out of my office

“Go home guys, get some sleep, be back here in the morning with fresh eyes.” I say wanting to give Jay a chance to sleep.

“Thanks sarge.“ The others say, though I notice Jays has a lack of enthusiasm. He get up and gathers his things more slowly than the others, declining the offer of drinks at Mollys. When the others are gone I walk over to him.

“You doing okay kid?” I ask hoping for a response other than I’m fine, he doesn’t respond right away. He doesn’t stop gathering his things, but he does it more robotically than before, showing his lack of focus on the task. 

“Not great.” He says finally, he looks up and I can see the fear, hurt and worry in his eyes.

“Why don’t you come home with me tonight?” I ask without hesitation, I need to keep an eye on him tonight. His eyes flash with surprise, but then with hope. He wants to feel safe.

“You sure, I don’t want to be a bother.” He asks and looks down again

“Of course, and you are not going to be a bother, its been lonely since I let moved into her apartment.” I say and its true, it would be nice to have some company for a change.

“Okay.” He looks up again and stands, grabbing his stuff.

“Lets go.” I say and we walk down the step and through the gate. We climb into my car and pull out of the roll up. Instead of driving straight to my house, I drive to his apartment.

“What are we doing here?” He asks surprised

“You need stuff for tonight and tomorrow.” I say

“Ohh yeah.” He sighs. I park the car and get out with him, deciding to go up with him. We get into his apartment and he goes to his bedroom to get his clothes and other things. I look around his apartment and see a folded American flag above a shelf with a photo album on it. On the cover of the photo album is a photo of a man in fatigues, holding a rifle, silhouetted by the sunrise in the desert. Looking around is one thing, but looking in a photo album without permission is where I draw the line on snooping. Jay comes back out of his room with his military duffel bag thrown over his shoulder. 

“Okay thats everything I need.” He says

“Lets go.“ I says and open the door and walk through, I’m holding the door open and I see him stop and look at the flag. He then lowers his gaze to the album. He picks the album up and tucks it under his arm and walks out the door. We climb back into my car and drive to my house. We walk into my house and he surveys the layout of the rooms and furniture. Military habits are hard to break. 

“Come on, your gonna sleep in Justins old room, okay?” I ask, he nods and we walk up the stairs to his room. I notice Jays head going back and forth mapping out my house for exits and escape routes. I show him Justin’s room and where the bathroom is. I leave him to change and go do so myself before going to the kitchen to make dinner for us. I hear him come down the stairs five minutes later. I turn from where I’m watching a pot of water boil and see him walk into the kitchen in a Ranger T Shirt and sweats.


	4. The Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains very graphic rape and abuse scene, so yeah, be warned.

“What you making sarge?” He asks

“Pasta for dinner, and its not sarge here Jay.” I say turning back to the pot

“Okay Hank.“ He says hesitately, I smile at that. I walk into the living room and turn on the TV, putting it on a random channel. Jay had followed me into the living room, I turn to look at him and he cocks his head to the side in a silent question of what he can do to help.

“Sit down, Ill make dinner.“ I say and I’m surprised when he does what I say without protest. I finish making dinner and bring the two bowls to the couch and hand one to Jay. We don’t talk but I know he’s taking comfort in just me being here with him. After a couple of hours he stands up and stretches.

“I’m gonna go to bed, cant be falling asleep at work tomorrow.” He says and disappears up the stairs.

Jays POV  
I walk up the stairs to Justins room, I refuse to call it my room because its only for tonight . I grab the photo album from where I put it on top of my duffel bag and reach inside the bag for the flashlight I always keep in one of the side pockets. I put these two things on the table beside the bed and grab my toothbrush and walk out of the room and towards the bathroom. Once I finish brushing my teeth I re enter the room and put the brush away. I turn off the lights and climb into the bed. I close my eyes and for once, start drifting to sleep right away. Its anything but peaceful though. I’m locked in a tiny cage in a dark room that smells like rotting food, blood and death. I can hear the boards creak and shift above my head as people walk on them. I don’t know how much time passed before I heard footsteps on the ladder that led into the cellar where I was being kept. In the dark I can make out a tall, muscled figure approach the wall where he keeps the knives, whips and weapons. I hear him chuckle as I cower in the back of the cage. I hear the clink of metal on metal as he picks out a knife from the wall. I see him approach my cage and unlock the door.

“Come here bitch.” He says, I whimper but don’t move

“I said come here bitch, didnt I teach you to obey alphas every command.“ He growls, I crawl out slowly knowing that restistance more would only lead to more punishments than I already deal with on a daily basis.

“Finally bitch, took you long enough.“ He says and grabs my arm as soon as he can reach it. He pulls me up and around so that my back is pressed to his front. He moves the knife in front of my face, pressing it gently to my cheeks and lips, enough to scare me but not mark me, my looks get him more customers. 

“Time to teach you another obiedience lesson.“ He says and I can practically hear the smile thats probably on his face. He slashes at my arm with the knife and I bite back a whimper.

“Time to strip bitch.“ And he yanks off the only clothes that I’m allowed to wear, which is only a t shirt. He brings the knife back and forth against my chest leaving a faint line of blood from my arm. He brings the knife up to my throat to hold me while his other hand travels lower and lower. His hand grips the inner part of my thigh I know that this is only the beginning of what is going to be a very long session. His hand wanders around the outside of my leg and I shiver. The man behind me grunts and forces me forward to the table on the other side of the cellar to my cage. He pushes me onto the table and straps my arms and legs down so that I can’t move. I hear him put the knife back on the rack and pick up one of the whips. I know what’s coming and concentrate on not letting the pain show. The whips hits my bare back over and over again, on top of the many many scars already there. It forms new lines in my skin, covering the old ones in blood. This goes on for a while, I have no idea how much time, but I never made a sound, it only made him madder and then the hits harder, but I refuse to show weakness. He finally put that whip away and picked up a different one. This one had spikes along 75% of it. As he brought it down on my already bloody back, the spikes dig through my skin and inbed themselves in the muscle and nerves below. This time I can’t hold in the whimper as the spikes rip out of my flesh. He smirks and brings it down harder, faster and deeper. When he finally tires of that he puts the whip away. I can hear him undo the fly on his pants and pull them and his boxers off. I know what’s coming next and I really wanna pass out right now. He climbs on the table and sits down on my upper thighs. He runs his hands over my shoulders, down my sides and over my hip and I shiver. He runs he hands through the blood pool on my back and up around my neck. With his hands around my neck he raises himself up and he pushes his cock inside of me fast and hard. He sets a pace that pulls pained screams from my throat every second. When he finishes he pulls out with a moan from his throat. Normally this was when he would undo me and throw me back in the cage, unless he had customers that wanted to see me.

“Stay here bitch.“ He says and climbs up the ladder out of the cellar. About five minutes later my fears come true when he comes back down the ladder with four other people. I turn my head to look at them and see the staring at me with hungry eyes. 

I wake up with a soft whimper and sat bolt upright in the bed. I’m shaking and shivering violently despite the blanket wrapped around me. I haven’t had that nightmare in a long time. Its not like I haven’t had a nightmare in a while, its just that my current ones are about the war and not my childhood. I used to have them every night until my Ranger unit found out and helped me through them and the flashbacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if it was to much. And comments make my day  
> T1


	5. The 3AM Run

When I could finally think straight through the fear, I reach over to the bed side table and grab the album and the flashlight. I scoot back on the bed and lean up against the wall. I turn on the flashlight and bring the album into my lap. The picture on the front of it is of me standing on a hill looking out over the desert as the sun rises infront of me in Afghanistan. I was wearing my fatigues and holding my sniper rifle to my chest. As I flip through the photos of me and my unit, I start to calm down and I stop shaking. Even the photos of my unit calmed me down. I know I’m not going to get back to sleep, so when I flip to the last page of the album and colse it, i get quietly out of bed and get my running clothes from my bag. I changed, grabbed my phone and head phones, and wrote a note saying I was out running. 

I walked down the stairs silently and put the note on the coffee pot. I walk out the door, closing it gently behind me, put on some music and started running. It was barely 3AM so the streets and sidewalks were empty, meaning I could get some work in. Running was a way to calm myself down after a hard day or night. I speed and start running on the road and then jumping back and forth between the road and the sidewalk, using the curb as a hurdle. I do this for a mile before running another mile towards a buddies house. He basically has a gym in his basement and gave me the key to his house and said to use it whenever I wanted. It came in very useful when I was in a punching mood and other gyms were closed. I slowed down and entered his house and went down the steps into the basement. Its basically a boxing gym but smaller. I normally wrap my hands before hitting the bag but today I forgo it, something I will probably regret later. I have a lot more time than normal considering its now like 3:15. Another thing about this place is it private. I can work on and practice moves that would raise a lot of questions anywhere else. I punch the bag for about 45 minutes before stepping back and practice other hand to hand tecniches without a target. 

Block left, punch right, duck, kick, block right, block left, punch right, punch right, duck under, turn, punch right, kick, spin, punch left, block right. Its sets my mind into a calming rhythm that I desperately need right now. I started easy and slow, working on slowing my racing mind down, concentrating on the moves. As my mind starts to focus I start working faster and harder. About an hour later I stop with a flip tornado kick. My mind is calmer than its been in days, since Will told me that dad was back. I push that thought back, wanted to keep my current calm state of mind. Another good thing about my buddies basement gym is that I can practice with weapons. My buddy is a Ranger too, but currently deployed overseas. I pick up my favorite weapon, a double sided, double bladed K bar. Its comforting in my hand, like the weight of it is pushing all my worries down out of sight and out of my mind. As I set up ready to start my routine, I think back to a time where this weapon was the only thing between me and my death. Bringing up a memory of me in Afghanistan, I start moving, copying the moves that I made in my memory. I run through the memory about 3 times before moving on to a different one and copying that one. After three cycles I decide it might be time to start heading back to Voights house. I put the K bar back and pick up my phone, I don’t listen to music when to hand to hand or weapons, its my time to relax and calm my mind while I let my body do the work. I look at my phone and see that it is 5:45. 

I walk back up the stairs and out of the house. I put my headphones in and start running back to Voights place. I finish to two mile run in little over 8 minutes, a four minute mile, my brain supplies. I stand outside the door, catching my breath, before heading inside. I head to the kitchen for a cup of coffee and I see that the note I left on the coffee maker is now on the dining table. So Voights up. I grab a mug and fill it with coffee from the full pot. I lean against the counter, and sip the hot drink as I close my eyes. If I didnt have the military training I probably wouldnt have felt the eyes on me. I open my eyes to see Voight looking at me through sleep filled eyes.

“Morning” I say hoping he forgets about the 3 AM run

“Morning” He says

Voights POV

I wake up and wander down down the stairs for a cup of coffee. Its when I see the note on the coffee maker that I remember that Jay stayed here the night before. I pick up and read the note.

Hank  
Went out on a run to stop my mind from racing. Don’t worry I can handle myself. Ill be back by 6:15  
Jay

I look at the clock and see that its now 5:48 in the morning. I put the note on the dining table and start the coffee pot. I grab to mugs from the cupboard and fill one up with the liquid caffeine. I turn to go back upstairs but stop when I hear the front door open. Must be Jay getting back. I turn and see him leaning against the counter with his eyes closed, sipping the hot drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that I’m going to be posting every week day, not the week ends because those are my days to practice sports without interruptions. If I get a day off from school (like today) I might post two but other than that its going to be one per week day.  
> T1


	6. The Case

I see him open his eyes and find me leaning against the wall. 

“Morning” He says

“Morning” I say and take note of his posture. He looks more relaxed than I think Ive ever seen him. His bodys not tensed like it normally is. 

“How you doing kid?” I ask hoping for the truth

“Better than last night” He answers and I grin

“Good” I say and with that we part ways to get ready for work. I head for the shower while he goes to his room. I finish my shower and get dressed and head down stairs to make breakfast for us. I hear the shower turn on and then turn off ten minutes later. Five minutes after that I hear him coming down the stairs. I dish up the bacon and eggs onto two plates and bring them to the table. We didnt say anything, just ate in comfortable silence. When we were done he went back upstairs and I got my gun from my safe and holstered it. He came back down with his duffle bag. We walked out the door and climbed into my car. The drive to the district is just as silent as breakfast. We walk up the stairs and considering that its 7:00 in the morning, we were surprised to see that Antonio and Alvin were already in and working.

“What are you two doing here so early?” I ask

“Eh, couldn’t get the crime scene photos out of my head” Dawson says and Alvin nods his agreement with the statement. 

“Ok. Al?” I say and wave my hand for him to follow me into my office. He walks in behind me and closes the door.

“What’s with you and halstead arriving at the same time?” He asks, right to the point

“He stayed at my place last night.” I say

“Why?” He ask confused, I sigh when I see the two SVU detectives enter the bullpen

“You’ll find out soon enough.” I say and walk out of the office 

Alvins POV

Now I’m really confused. First Jay and Hank walk into the bullpen at the same time like they arrived together, which they did, which raised more questions, and then Hank walks out of his office ignoring my question. I turn and follow him out and see the SVU detectives.

“What can we do for you?” I hear Voight ask

“This case you picked up yesterday, its connected to the case that brought us down from New York.” Stabler says

“What the case?” Dawson asks

“A serial rapist” Benson says

“Hold on” I say because the rest of the team is making their way up the steps

“Hey” Erin, Atwater and Ruzek greet.

“Hey” The rest of us greet

“What’s going on” Erin asks being the first to notice the SVU detectives

“the case we picked up yesterday is connected to a Serial Rapist that they’re hunting” I rely to them

“Okay, how do we find this guy” Ruzek asks

“Nomally we would find him by tracking down his next victim, but his victims have nothing in common, different ages, races, genders, social status, nothing to link them to anyone, he’s completely random.” Stabler says dejected.

“Okay so we narrow down where the victims lived, have lived, and where they died, ther has to be something connecting them.” Dawson says

“We already have but we can try again.” Benson says

“Oh and another thing, he changed his MO on this victim, all the other were only raped and then stabbed once in the heart, none of them were torture, beaten or stabbed more than once.” Stabler says

“So how do we know its even the same guy” I say hoping it wasn’t

“The knife that the perp used is the same as the others, its a rare type of hunting knife, only a hundred were ever made.” Benson states and puts up a picture of the knife on the board.

“Well that narrows it down, how many victims are we talking about?” Adam asks

“250 that we know about, all raped, all but one murdered, the TOD taking us back 35 years” Stablers says and all but Jay and Hank have a look that’s blended between horror and surprise. They know something we don’t.

“Damn.” I mutter

“Yeah I know, and nobody put the pieces together until about a two weeks ago when our lone survivor was taken to the hospital.” Benson says

“Okay, lets get to work on finding him before anyone else gets hurt, do you have the map of his attacks with you?” Hank asks  
“Yeah right here” Stabler says and pulls the paper from the file he was holding.

“His attacks are all over the eastern side of the US, Miami, DC, and New York are just a few cities he was in. The number varies. This is the first victim in Chicago so we can assume he’s still here.” Benson says

Jays POV

As soon as the SVU detectives walk into the bullpen, my relaxed mindset is out the window. My body tenses and even begin to relax until Voight walks out of his office and greets them. I know he’s playing the innocent when he asks them what we can do for them, he’s know exactly why they are here. They’re here because the case we picked up the night before is the work of my father, I already suspected this but didnt want to confirm my worst fears. Now that they have been confirm, I really just want to hide behind Voight until its over. But I cant do that, not while he’s out there with the ability to hurt other people in the city that I’ve sworn to protect. I hear the rest of the team enter the bullpen and then the rely of information between us and the other detectives, but I don’t join in. My mind is racing trying to figure out who he might hit next, but without the file I cant do much. I see them pinning the knife up to the board and shudder. Its the one that he used on me in my nightmare last night. Its his favorite. I see the rest of the team gather around a map of his attacks. I get up and look over their shoulders and see that the attacks are spread throughout the Eastern Coast. My eyes flicker over the dots in Miami. That’s where I was born and “raised”. Voights phone rang. I see him answer and a minute later he hangs up.

“We got another body”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day.


	7. Not A Coincidence

“We got another body, patrol thinks it the same guy.” Voight says and I suck in a breathe

“Lets go, you two can ride with me and Ruzek.” I hear Alvin say to the two NYPD detectives.

“Jay your with me” I hear Voight say and I look at him with a grateful smile. The walk down to the cars is silent except for the footsteps. We get in the cars and I start looking at the case files that Benson handed me.

“You sure you want to be on this case kiddo?” He asks

“Yeah, I want to catch him before he hurts anyone else.” I say

“Okay but if that changes tell me.” He says

“Got it.” I say. The rest of the trip is made in silence. We arrive at the crime scene and climb out of the car and are met with the patrol that call it in.

“We got a call from a women saying that she heard screams coming from her neighbors house. We got here and found him lying here.” One of them says

“Thanks we will take it form here.” I say. We walk into the living room and see a man in his mid twenties lying dead on the ground, but something was wrong.

“Perp redressed him after he killed him, its some kind of uniform.” Dawson says, he arrived before us.

“That’s an Army Ranger uniform, right Jay?” He asks, I nod, too busy studying the body to give more than that. Something else was wrong. Brown hair, blue eyes, lean but strong, wearing a Ranger uniform. He’s sending me a message, I realize and bolt out of the room. I stop when I reach Voights SUV. I lean against it and try to calm down but my brain wont let me. It keeps playing the memories of my time with him on repeat. I nearly jump out of my skin when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

“Hey kid its just me.” I hear Voight say and my breathing slows a tiny bit but its barely noticeable. Knowing he has my attention now, Voight continues.

“What happened in there kiddo?” He asks gently. I look over at the crime scene techs and he gets my silent message. Not here with so many people around. He opens the passenger side door and I climb into it. He gets in the other side and drives to his house. He leads me into his house and onto the couch. He heads into the kitchen and brings back a glass of water and hands it to me. 

“Thanks”

“No problem, what was that about at the scene?”

“He’s sending me a message, Hank, he knows where I am, he’s coming for me”

“Your father”

“Yeah”

“How”

“The body, brown hair, blue eyes and the Ranger uniform when he wasn’t even in the Military. Both of the victims in Chicago were beaten tourture before being raped, that’s, that’s.”I cant finish that sentence so I move on. “They were both stabbed seven times, I was seven when I finally ran away from him.” I finish

Voights POV

Ok. What! What! He ran away at seven! Some how that was the only thing that my brain focused on in that sentace when there were so many other things wrong with it as well. What!  
“You what?!” 

“Out of that entire sentace, that’s the one thing you focus on Hank, yes I ran away at seven, I should have done it sooner” He smiles, wells thats one goal of mine accomplished.

“Damn” 

“I don’t want pity, never have, I only wanted to live my life as far away from him as possible.” I don’t think that second part was meant to be said out loud, so I let it be.

“If you don’t want pity, you wont get it, but I need to answer my next questions truthfully, okay?” He doesn’t answer right away

“Okay” He says dejected 

“Do you want to be on this case? I ask because I think he was lying when I asked him earlier.

“Before yes, now, not really” He’s scared

“Okay, thank you” Finally the truth. “Second question, do you think your father could be behind this?” 

“Without a doubt Hank”

“Okay, here’s what were gonna do, your still gonna come to work, I don’t what you on your own and I know that you don’t trust many people, so I don’t want to put you in protective custody, but you wont go out into the field, and take as many breaks as you need but don’t leave the precinct without me, you good with that?” I hope he is cause I really don’t want him out of my sight.

“Yeah I’m good with that.”

“Okay, do you want to go back to the district now or later on?” I ask

“Now, Ill have to go eventually, might as well get it over with.”

“Okay”

Jays POV  
  
We walk into the bullpen and I go straight to my desk. The rest of the unit was still at the crime scene so it was empty. I sit down and pull the photo album out of my bag and run my fingers over the cover photo. After everything that I’ve survived, my father for seven years, then Afghanistan for 16 years, and Chicago for two years, I never expected to see my father again. What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger was damn right. I flip to the next page, to a picture of me and Kopa sitting on the back of a Humvee. It was Kopas first mission, we were going to a near village to sniff out IEDs. Small but important. We saved fourteen kids that day. I loved that dog. I killed me to have to leave him in the service, but I had to. I t took me three weeks to find a good team for him. I run my fingers over the picture underneath, a picture of me and Zander sitting side by side on the deck of the Navy ship I was practically raised on. Zander was the former Tier One that I was closest too. He was like an older brother to me and the others. He was the one who taught me how snipe with a hand gun. I move to the next page, a picture of my team and I standing on the helicopter pad on the USS Cimera with our arms wrapped around each other and the sun setting to the east of us. We were about 11 in that picture. The Cimera is where we spent our time inbetween missions and tours. It was our home until we turned 16.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want to see more nightmare scenes or was it too much? I’m writing the next night scene and need to know. Comments make my day  
> T1


	8. Cimera in the Photo

I was so lost in memories that I didnt notice that Voight had walked out form his office to stand behind me and was looking over my shoulder until he tapped my left shoulder.

“Wha... Oh hey Sarge.” I say startled

“Hey, what’s in the album?” He asks

“Photos” I say with a smile

“Well I know that, but what of?”

“Me, my unit, Afghanistan.” I say

“Were you close to them, your unit I mean?”

“I am yeah, I mean facing death and destruction everyday, all units get close in that environment.” I say

“May I see a picture of them?” He asks

“Sure” I flip to a picture of us and the pups in fatigues on the deck of the Chimera

“Who are they?”

“From left to right they’re Falcon, Delta, Tiger, Me, Mouse, Blue, Trip, and Red, the pups are Arrow, Kovu, Jasiri and that I’m holding is Kopa.” I say running my finger of each of them as I say they’re name.

“Code names?”

“Yeah sorry cant tell you they’re real names, classified.”

“Got it, wait, is that who I think it is?” He asks shocked and points to the picture of Blue.

“Yup” 

“Matthew Casey”

“Yup”

“Damn”

“Yup he served with me in Afghanistan and that is all that I can tell you.” 

“Got it, where are the dogs now.”

“The pups are still serving with other units that we handpicked for them, we see them every once and a while.”

“You miss them?”

“Always”

“Do you have any contact with them?”

“Sometimes if one of us needs help, but other than that its safer if we don’t.”

“Are the others still serving?”

“No, we all got discharged.”

“Got it.” The team walked into the bullpen. Voight walked over to the whiteboard and I put the photo album back into my bag.

“What have we got?” Voight asks keeping the attention on the case and not our hasty exit at the scene.

“DOA is 27 year old Marcus Ray, beaten, tourtured, and raped before being stabbed seven times like our other victim.” Dawson starts

“Never in the military, so we can assume the perp redressed him in the ranger uniform as some type of message or code.” Alvin states

“Just like the other scene there are no finger prints or anything missing from the house.” Ruzek says

“Is there any connection between the two Chicago victims?” I ask

“Not that we can see yet but were still digging.” Erin says

“Okay keep doing that, where are Benson and Stabler?” Voight asks

“Interviewing neighbors and family.” Alvin says

“Okay” Voight says

We work for the rest of the day going over everything that SVU brought to us that morning. The sheer amount of victims is overwhelming to say the least, but what was done to them, being raped, killed and dumped on the side of roads and ditches like nobody cared, it drives me crazy. When it was finally time to go home, I look up form my desk and see Voight standing beside me.

“Wanna stay with me again?” He asks

“Yeah” I sigh long past caring about the image I put up in front of Voight.

“Come on then, lets go home.” He says and I stand, pick up my bag and walk beside him out of the precinct and into his car.

“Thanks” I say

“For what” He asks

“For this, for looking out for me, its nice” I say after a time

“No problem” We arrive at his house and I head up to put my stuff in Justins room and change, and Hank starts to make dinner. I come back down to find two glasses of whiskey and two beers stitting on the table infront of the couch.

“Looked like you needed it”

“That I do, thanks”

“You wanna talk?”

“About what?”

“Any of it.”

“I don’t wanna talk about my father, and my time in the military is classified, so no.” Saving me from his reply, my phone rings. I pick it up and see that its Matt calling. I know that hes on shift so why would he call me. I pick up

“hey Matt what’s up”

“are you at your apartment?”

“no why”

“Good we just got call to a fire at your apartment, were on our way now.” He hangs up

“Shit” I say 

“what?” Hank asks

“Matt just got called to a fire a my apartment” I say

“Do you wanna go and see?” He asks

“Yeah” I say and we get into the car and drive to my apartment building. When we get there the top two floors are engulfed in flames. My apartment is the third to the top.

“Damn” Voight curses

“Fuck, looks like I have to find somewhere else to stay for a while.” I say

“You can stay with me, I hope it doesn’t burn everything in your apartment and at least you took the photo album with you when we left yesterday.” He says

“Thanks and yeah, its one of the few items that I probably could not live without and its irreplaceable.” I say

“What are the other items?” He asks trying to get my mind of the fire probably

“My sniper rifle is one of them, but I keep it in a fire/ explosion proof box in my closet, so its safe. Another is just silly but its the blanket combined of the eight blankets that me and my unit used to sleep over on tour in Afghanistan.” I say and wait for him to burst out laughing but he doesn’t.

“Its not silly, it probably reminds you of them and the fact that all of your safe with them.” He says

“Yeah it does”

“Where do you keep it?”

“I only bring it out on the hands nights, otherwise I keep it in the same box as my sniper rifle, so its safe as well.” I say

“I sense that there’s one more that your not telling me about.” He says and damn when did I become an open book to him.

“Yeah, there is, well was now.” I say as the fire had now engulfed the third floor from the top.

“What was it?”

“It was the flag that you saw above the photo album, it was the flag given to me when...” I cant finish that sentence.

“Hey its okay.”

“Its the one thing that isn’t in a fire proof box, the thing that holds the most sacred memories.” I say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day. Daily updates are getting harder and harder to do as school is picking up the pace. I will update as often as I can but I’m trying to make them at least 1,000 words each.  
> T1


	9. The Fire and The Flag

Matts POV  
I hear the bells go off and groan. I was finally getting up the courage to ask Clarke if I could come over tonight. I listen to the address and instantly stiffen. I grab my phone off my desk and run over to where the truck was ready to go. I grab my coat and climb in. I take my phone and dial Jays number. To my relief he picks up.

“Hey Matt what’s up?” He asks

“Are you at your apartment?” I ask

“No why?” A wave of relief passes through me

“Good we just got called to a fire at your apartment building.” I say and hang up

“What was that about captain?” Andy asks

“Its Jays apartment building.” I say

“Damn he home?” Andy asks

“No thank god” I say and we arrive at the scene and see the fire burning the top two levels of the building.

(I’m really not good with these scene, so lets say that Matt went into the building with Kelly, Andy and Clarke and are now on the fourth floor from the top)

“Thats everyone for this floor, Severide, heading up to the sixth floor, Clarke with me, Darden go with Severide. I command

“Got it captain.” Clarke confirms and we head up to the sixth floor. I look around and see that the flames are starting to reach this floor.

“Clear the rooms” I say and we do, him doing the left side of thee corridor and me doing the right. We come to the end enter the last room together. Its Jay room I realize, and already knowing that its empty I turn to leave when the folded flag above the side table catches my eye. I cant leave it there to be burned. I step over, grab it and put it under my jacket.

“Captain?” Clarke says in surprise

“Ill explain when we get outside right now lets get out of here.” I say and we get out of the room and down the stairs. We exit the building and walk over to Chief Boden

“All clear chief” I say

“Good.” He says and signals to engine to start the water as we walk away from him

“What was that about in there Captain” Clarke asks

“That apartment belong to someone that I served in the Rangers, I know how much this flag means to him and couldn’t leave it behind.” I explain searching the crowd to see if Jay had rush over after I called him. I spot him and am surprised to see that hes standing beside Voight. Me and Clarke walk over to them.

“Hey Jay, sorry about the apartment” I say

“Yeah I just wish I’d been here, might have gotten the flag out if I had.” He says dejected and I grin

“Well your lucky that I was on shift and clearing the sixth floor, or I wouldn’t have been able to grab this.” I say and take the flag out from beneath my coat.

“What” He gasps and grabs it out of my hands and holds it to his chest

“Thank you thank you thank you.” He says when he comes out of his shock and I grin

“Your welcome and you can grab the rest sometime this week.” I say and walk away

Jays POV

What. What just happened? I turn back to Voight with a huge smile on my face.

“Well there’s that I guess” He says

“Yeah” I say looking down at the folded flag in the case.

“You wanna go back to my house or stay?” He asks

“Nothing I can do here anymore, might as well get some sleep before tomorrow.” I say and we head back to the car. We get into the house and eat dinner before both of us head to bed. I climb into bed and quickly fall asleep. 

Im surrounded by three men in black masks. My dads customers always wore masks in case we were caught so I couldn’t give any description. I don’t understand people like them. They like causing me pain, raping me. They are just like my father. Two of them are dragging blades across my back while the one whips me. This could go on for hours and they haven’t even started raping me yet. 

I wake up with a soft scream. Hoping Hank didnt hear me I grab my phone and see that is only 1:30 AM. I know I’m not going to go back to sleep so grab the flashilight and album from the bedside table, much like the night before and start flipping through it. But instead of going on a run to calm my mind, I reach into my bag and pull out a sketch book and a bag of pencils. I love drawing and am surprisingly good at it. Since I cant talk about my time int he military, I draw some of the things that I saw overseas. Bringing up memories from my time in the military helps bury the ones of my time with my father. I keep working on one of the images from when I was sixteen. I’m standing in a village were we just responded to a distress call and what we found was deeply disturbing. In the middle of the village was a pile of bodies, some burned, other bloodly, most completely dismembered, their heads lined up in a circle around the bodies. Were standing their staring, Kopas trying to get my attention and disract me from the image. We found out later that the village wouldnt give up the member that betrayed the Taliban and so the Taliban killed averyone and put there bodies on display. I’m struggling with capturing the eyes of the heads surrounding the pile when I hear footsteps going down the stairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day.  
> T1


	10. A Nightmare Of A Divorce

I get up and follow the sounds. I see Hank starting the coffee pot.

“Morning” I say

“Morning, I was hoping not to wake you though” He says

“You didnt, I was already up” 

“hmmm” He murmurs around a mouthful of coffee. I grab the mug beside his and fill it with the hot beverage.

“If you don’t mind me asking, why did you keep the name your father gave, most people cant wait to get rid of thier given names in those situations?” He asks and I stiffen. My mind starts racing trying to figure out if i should tell him the truth. My heart says that I can trust him but my mind says only Tier One can be trusted, no one else. Eventually my heart wins out and I take a deep breathe.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Voight says seeing me stiffen

“No its okay. When I first ran away, I couldn’t wait until I could change my name, until I realized it was my only link to my mother. My father never called me by my name. The only memory I have of my mother is of her telling me that it would be okay and that I would always be her baby boy.” I say recalling the only fond memory I have of my “childhood”. 

“Wow, do you remember when that was?” He asks

“I’m pretty sure it was the day the Jugde made the ruling on the divorce, the last day that I saw her. Also the last day that I saw Will until about eleven months ago.” I say looking down at the coffe in my hands.

“So you had no contact with your mother or your brother after the divorce until he showed up here in Chicago?” He asked

“None, and thats the only memory that I have of her, anything before that I was too young to remember, but everything after that I remember, its like her saying that keep my memory into overdrive.” I say with a soft chuckle.

“Wow, so the Judge gave your father full custody of you and didnt even give her visitation rights?”

“Absoulutly none, but thats my fathers fault, he said that Will was a psychotic maniac and the only way that he would allow my mother to see me was to commit him to a facility for the rest of his life. And she could never do that.” I say

“On what proof?” He asks outraged

“On the grounds that he “saw” Will come at me with an open lighter, which, looking back on it I’m pretty sure it was him coming at me. My mother finally saw what a bastard he was and filed for divorce while the investigation was going on. It would have been simple if my father hadn’t fought for custody on me, saying he couldn’t have his son live with a phycotic maniac, that and he was blackmailing the judge or something like that.” I say 

“How? With what?” He asks and I have a feeling he now wants to murder the judge. Can’t say I blame him, all of Tier One wants too, even to this day, 13 years after I told them the story.

“I have no idea, I only know this because I looked up the file when I was in the military, I wanted to see why my mother gave me up, to see if it was worth preserving her memory by keeping my name” I said

“Do you mind if I pull the document, I want to try and find out if he was and if so how he blackmailed the judge cause if he did it once he can do it again.” He asks

“Yeah its fine and may I ask something?” I ask

“Sure go ahead kid.” He says

“Why didnt Benson and Stabler mention the suspect to the others, I mean I could get it if they left out the fact that he was my father, but just not mentioning it at all, why?” I ask

“Because even though he is the main suspect, they cant link him to any of the crimes, so instead of having everyone work backwards, they are trying to see if they can find anything to link hi to the crime without bias.” He says

“Okay I can get that, do they no where my father is right now?” I ask, half afraid of the answer.

“No they don’t, he dissapeared after the last rape in New York, no credit cards or anything like that have been used so they cant track his movements.” He says, damn, that was the answer I was afraid of, but at least the fire gave me an excuse not to stay at my apartment.

“Okay thats what I figured.” I say trying to not let my panic show.

“I really hate to ask you this right now, but, is there anywhere that you can think of that he might go?” He asks and I take a few moments to think.

“We never lived in Chicago, he “raised” me in Miami, but he might stay with Will, or he might know where he is.” I say in the end

“Why would he go to Will?” Hank asks confused

“Because I don’t think Will remembers the reason behind the divorce in the first place, and I doubt Mom would tell him, he adores my father, even though he only knew him for a couple of years” I say

“Damn” He curses

“Yeah, oh shit were gonna be late” I say finally looking at my phone. Realizing the time, we both scramble to get showered, changed and into the car in time to get to work. Despite our best efforts, we are still about five minutes behind everyone else when we arrive at the bullpen, a fact only a few people notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day.  
> T1


	11. Patrick Harper/Halstead

Voights POV

I walk into my office and sit down, immediately trying to find out where I can find to file on Jays parents divorce. I find out that its being kept in the law firm’s record room. I decide to take Alvin along and explain to him on the way. We walk down the steps and into the car.

“You want to explain what the hell is going on around here. First Benson and Stabler show up here asking for you and you were talking to them and jay for hours. Then we get a body that apparently links up to a serial rapist. The next morning you and Jay come in together and you tell me he stay at your place but didnt give a reason. Then we get another body and while at the crime scene the two of you leave out of no where and when we come back here you guys are already here. This morning you two came in late together. And now we are driving and you have yet to inform me where we are going and what we are doing.” He rants

“You done?” I ask with a smirk

“For now” He mutters

“Ill explain most of it from top, but everything said in this car goes no further, got it.” I say

“Sure” He says his eyebrow raised 

“Even if it’s relevant to the case it stays here, got it.” I say

“Okay”

“Some of its not mine to share but you’ll get the idea.” I say

“Got it” 

“Okay so when you saw me, Jay, Benson and Stabler talking in my office we were talking about the case. Oh god this is really complicated. We were talking about a connection to Jays past with one of the suspects they have in the case. I cant tell you more than that without betraying Jays trust in the matter. About the case, I had nothing to with it falling on us. Yes Jay came home with me because I was afraid that the information he gave on the suspect might make him a target and I was right. The next body is proof of that. You saw the uniform, the blue eyes, the dark hair, did that not remind you of Jay at a glance. The suspect was sending Jay a message, he knew what Jay said and is trying to get to him. Thats why he stayed with me agian last night. And then last night he got a call from 51 saying that they had just gotten called to a fire at his apartment. We went and spent a bit of time there watching them work. His apartment is ruined so I’m letting him stay with me until he can get a new place. We woke up this morning and started talking and lost track of time. That should cover everything that you said.” I finish, putting up my hand to stop him from interrupting me multiply times.

“Thats a lot of info at once” He says

“I know”

“Why didnt they tell us who the suspect is?” He asks

“They don’t want us to try and connect him to the victims, they want us to connect the cases to him if you get what I mean.” I say

“Wait you didnt answer where we are going?” I knew he would get there eventually

“Davidson law firm office” I say

“Why” He asks

“To get a file” I say

“Seriously Hank, I need more to go on than that.” 

“Divorce file”

“On who?”

“Suspect”

“I’m not gonna get more than that am I.” He says with a smirk

“Nope.” I say and we finally arrive at the law firms office, flashing our badges at the desk ask for the record room.

“Can I help you?” The women asks as we walk through the door.

“Yes, were looking for a file on a divorce” I say as we flash our bagdes once again.

“Okay, name?” She asks 

“Patrick Harper” I say hoping it comes up under the wrong name

“I’m sorry we have no divorce file under that name.” She says, I look over Alvin and sigh

“Try Patrick Halstead.” I say, Jay is going to hate me

“We do have a file under Halstead. It says that anyone can read it, let me go get it for you.” The women says and walks away. I turn to Alvin

“Patrick Halstead?” He asks

“Yeah” I say. I see a text from Jay saying he’s going on a coffee run with Erin 

“Uncle or father” He asks putting some of the pieces together

“Father” I say, oh god Jay is going to really hate me

“And the divorce is related, how exactly?” He asks

“Background” I say

“Your not gonna let me see it, are you?” 

“Nope”

“Here you go, thats photo copies of every thing in the file.” The woman comes back and hands the papers over to me

“Thanks” I say and we turn and walk out of both the room and the building. Alvins silent on the way back to the precinct, most of the time that means hes thinking, so I let him be. When we get back to the precinct, I go into my office and Al sits down at his desk.

I open the file and start reading over it. As I continue reading, I feel bad for Jay and Will, being caught in the middle of the very messy divorce. I mean, it was fine until that got to the issue of custody. Patrick had no legal standing over Will, but Jay was a different matter. He keeps saying that he doesn’t want his son around a psycho like Will, while she keeps saying that he’s making the lighter story up. I can see why Jay thinks that the judge was on his dads side because on the amount of evidence supporting his moms story, compared to his dads story, any judge in their right mind would have awarded both kids to their mom. He was either blackmailed, or Patrick was a friend the justice system didnt know the Judge had, I gotta figure out which.

Please read this  
Before I started this story, I had in my mind that Erin was going to leave at some point, but I’m rethinking that now. This story is set after Mouse leaves so I don’t have a lot of wiggle room with Erin if I do have her leave. Comment on which you think is better please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day.  
> T1


	12. Coffee Run Or Shrink Session?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I read the comments on the last chapter, I couldn’t resist posting this one

Erins POV

Its been a strange couple of days. It really has. First Jay walks out of the hospital after talking to his brother while I’m telling a victim the goods news that we caught her attacker. I found him waiting outside leaning against the passenger side of the car. He’s was silent for the rest of the day. I brushed it off as he became his normal perky self the next day, but now I’m thinking theres more to it. Then a couple days later I walk into the bullpen to see him, Hank, and to my surprise Benson and Stabler talking in Voights office. I watch him carefully through the glass and see him shrinking further and further into the chair he was sitting in. I was about to barge in there when Hank steps inbetween the three detectives. I relaxed and stopped watching knowing that my partner (cough cough brother) is safe. When they came out it got even wierder. Hank said we caught a case but that I was partnered with Dawson for the day. Since when does Voight switch partners? But again I pushed it to the back of my mind. The next morning I come up the steps to see Voight, Jay, Antonio, Alvin, Benson and Stabler huddled around the white board. As me and the rest of the unit walk up the steps, Jay, Antonio and Alvin go back to thier respective desks. We were told that the case we caught the night before was part of a serial rape case they had been working for weeks with over two hundred known victims. The next strange thing happened at the crime scene later that day. After looking at the body for a few moments, Jay bolts out of the house, and I’m about to go after to him when Voight holds me back and goes after Jay himself. Since when does Voight care that much about Jay? I left with a hundred questions when they leave the scene soon after. We get a surprise when we see them in the bullpen a couple of hours later. I’m about to ask what the hell happened at the scen when Voight asks about the victim. I let it go because I know I’m not going to get anything if I ask Hank now. I still have a million questions when we go home that night but I never got time to ask them. Then the next day the two of them come in late, together. What? I really need to get to the bottom of this. I see Voight and Al walk out of the bullpen but they didnt tell us where they were going and thought why not talk to Jay now while Hank was out. I walk over to his desk  
“Hey Jay” I say

“Hey Er” He reply’s without looking up

“Wanna do a coffee run?” I ask not wanting to talk to him with Adam about

“Not really” He reply’s, I’m shocked, hes always one for an excuse to get out of the bullpen.

“Okay, I’m gonna be straight with you, something is going on and I want to know what it is.” I whisper into his ear.

“Okay but not here” He gets up

“Lets do that coffee run” I say and see him put his phone in his pocket

“Okay” He says and we walk out of the bullpen getting everyone’s order and down to my car. We climb in and I start driving to the coffee place. I see him pull out his phone and send a text and then put it away. Interesting.

“So what’s going on, Jay” I ask

“Everything, and nothing at the same time.” He says

“Okay what’s everything?” This is gonna take awhile.

“This case, my past, memories.” He says 

“The case?” 

“Yeah, I just have a really bad feeling someone’s going to be hurt in this one.” He says

“Okay, your past?” I ask hoping to get an answer

“Yeah” He says and continues staring out the window

“Which part?” I ask

“Before” He says. So this case reminds him of his time before the military, okay.

“Okay, memories?” I ask

“Yeah” He says, I am going to have to pry this out of him, aren’t I?

“Of what, Jay.”

“Him, before, people, now” Four words

“Before?”

“Before Chicago, before Afghanistan, before the military, take your pick”

“Okay, people?” 

“You, the unit, my brothers, COs.” Okay I can work with that

“Now?”

“The unit, you, cases, criminals.” Okay here’s the part where I think hes gonna shut down, but I have a plan for that.

“Him?” And I’m right, he shuts down.

“Okay, tell me about your brothers, Jay-Jay?” The nickname kind of just slips out, but it works, he takes a couple breathes before speaking.

“They are the best, we were a gang of frat boys that did stupid pranks when no one was looking, and even stupider ones when people were.” He says chuckling.

“Pranks on who?”

“Marines when we get the chance, otherwise anybody other than Rangers.”

“When”

“When were on the ships heading to and from deployments”

“Funny”

“Yup” Now its time to go back to my other question

“Was He one of them?”

“What?”

“Him?”

“Fuck no, how could you even think, ug” Whoops

“What types of pranks would you guys do?”

“I know your trying to change the subject.”

“I wasnt trying to hide it.”

“Humph”

“Just answer the question”

“We would put buckets of water above the doors so when they came out it would fall on them, we would confetti in their bunks and just random stuff like that.”

“Confetti?”

“You take what you can get out there.”

“Gotcha” I’m gonna rewind a little bit

“Yeah” He says

“Before Chicago?”

“The tours I served in Afghanistan with my unit.”

“Got it, before Afghanistan?”

“When me and my unit were in boot camp together, then advanced training with the Rangers, then being stationed on a ship for awhile together before serving in Afhganistan.”

“Wow okay, before the military?”

“My reason behind enlisting and things like that.” Least revealing answer yet, thats where the problem is, I can feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day. They really do and they motivate me to write and post more often.  
> T1


	13. In Everything But Blood

Jays POV

I know she’s shrinking me, but I really don’t care. Erin is one of the few people that I really trust in Chicago. I know my secrets are safe with her, she wont tell anyone without asking me first. If I’m being honest, she’s like a sister to me. An older sister that would do anything to keep me safe. She is the only one in Intelligence that knows I’m an omega. Ever since she found out, she’s been more protective of me, but only when the rest of the unit isn’t around. Like when we go out to get lunch, if alphas start getting a bit too close for comfort, she will pull me close to her and stare down the other alphas until they leave. At first I thought that she thought I could protect myself and it drove me crazy, then she told me that Mouse made her promise to keep me safe while he was overseas. I know that Mouse didnt mean that I couldn’t protect myself, he was asking her to keep an eye on me, then her alpha instinct kicked in and when the alphas got too close. Well long story short, Alphas know not to get close to me. But this is only when the other aren’t around. I should probably tell Hank what I am.

“You and Voight, what’s going on there?” I hear her ask

“He’s letting me stay with him for a while.” I say

“Why?”

“Last night my apartment building burned down.”

“What?! Why did I not know about this?”

“Never came up” I say 

“What? I’m your partner, how could you not tell me?”

“We’ve been busy with the case, and it kind of slipped my mind.”

“Fine”

“Thank you.”

Erins POV

“So who is he?” I ask trying to get back on track

“Who?” He asks 

“Him”

“Oh” He says but doesn’t actually answer. He moves to get out of the car, (we arrived at the coffee shop awhile now just talking) but I locked the doors. He glares at me and sits back in his seat.

“Who is he, Jay-Jay” The nickname worked before, so I try it again.

“Nobody” Ugggg

“What is it then?”

“Nothing”  
“Its not nothing Jay-Jay, somethings got you scared, what is it?” 

“Er please, just let it go” he says and looks at me with that pleading look that will get Alphas to do anything for omegas, including me.

“Fine” I say and unlock the doors. We walk into the small coffee shop and order the drinks for us and the unit. We pay and wait by the counter for the order to be filled. I’m checking my email on my phone when an Alpha comes up behind Jay and starts whispering in his ear. I look up and see the alpha. I put my arm around Jays waist and pull him close to me.

“Get away from him.” I growl

“Your not his alpha” The alpha growls back

“No but he is my brother” I state, surprising myself even more than Jay

“Its the omegas desicion.” The alpha says

“Get away from me.” Jay says

“See” The alpha says with a smug look

“Not her, you.” Jay says 

“See” I say with a smirk, the alpha just leaves the shop with a growl. Me and Jay turn back to the counter, to my surprise Jay stays by my side and I keep my arm around him. Our order gets called and we pick it up and head out to the car. I think I hear him let out a little whine when we have to separate. We get our seatbelts on and we put the coffee in the holders. 

“Did you mean it?” He asks surprising me

“Mean what?” I ask

“What you said to that alpha in the shop.” He says

“When I said you were my brother?”

“Yeah”

“Yes I meant it” I say and I see him smile

“hmmm” I hear him let out a little purr. We arrive at the district and head up the stairs to the bullpen. We pass out the coffee and sit at our respective desks across from each other. I see Voight and Alvin come back and Hank go into his office. 

Jays POV

It was a good feeling, knowing that Erin thought of me as her brother. Knowing that she and Voight wont let anything happen to me, I feel safe. I look like I’m working, but my mind is a million miles away from the screen. I’m thinking about how Mouse would react if he was here, for that matter, how would the rest of Tier One deal with the situation. I already know the answer. They wouldnt let me out of their sight until they caught my father, and Mouse wouldnt leave my side. I startled out of my thoughts when Voight puts a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see the bullpen empty apart from me and Hank.

“You wanna go home kid?” He asks

“Yeah sure” I say surprised at how long I was lost in my thoughts. We get into his car and start driving

“What were you thinking about before?” He asks

“What Mouse would do if he was here.”

“What would he do?”

“He wouldnt leave my side until we caught him.”

“Probably”

“Yeah”

“You talk to him recently?”

“2 weeks ago, hasn’t called since.”

“Probably busy”

“Yeah, its what he’s busy with that scares me” With arrive at his house before he can respond. We walk into his house and I head upstairs. Knowing that I was going to be staying there for a while, I look through my bag to see what I would have to go and get. I find my suppresent bottle and realize I only have about 3 days worth of them left. I’m gonna need more and fast if I didnt want to go into heat next week. Could get them from either Conner or Matt, both of them have the right suppresents and they already knew that I was an omega. I pull out my phone and send a text to the two of them asking if they had any to spare and telling Conner about the apartment fire though he probably already knew from Matt. A couple of minutes later I get a response from Matt saying he has a couple of extra bottles so I can have one of them. The difficult part is going to be getting them without being caught out with my secret. Most of the unit thinks I’m an alpha on suppressants. They think that I’m on suppressants so that me and Voight don’t have problems. We could probably disguise the bottle as alpha suppressants but I don’t want to take any chances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day. The next chapter might not come out until Thursday, school has been overloading us with work. Sorry.  
> T1


	14. Jurassic Park

“Jay dinners ready” I hear Voight call form downstairs and I walk out the door and down the stairs. I walk into the kitchen and grab a plate of steak off the counter top. We go and sit on the couch when we hear a knock at the door. Hank gets up and gets it.

“Did you forget your key agian?” I hear him ask the mystery person

“No, I just didnt want to get shot today” I hear Erin retort and the door closes again. Erin and Hank walk into the room and Hank sits back down on the couch next to me with he plate of food on his lap

“Tell me you made another helping of that.” Erin says

“In the kitchen.” Hank replies

“Good” and she dissapears into the kitchen. A couple of minutes later she’s back and sitting on my other side.

“Can we watch a movie?” She asks 

“Sure” Hank says 

“Jurassic Park” Me and Erin say at the same time, and then burst out laughing.

“Okay you two” Hank says and puts on the movie. We finish our dinner quickly and watch the movie for the rest of the night. I don’t know when it happened, but sometime durning the movie, I snuggled into Hank and Erin curled up into my other side. I felt so safe and content in that moment that I actually fell asleep.

I haven’t fallen alsleep so easily in 5 years. It only ever happened when Mouse was with me, or my entire ranger unit. I didnt wake up during the night either. For the first time since Mouse left for Afghanistan, I woke up to the ringing of my alarm at 4:30 instead of before it. I woke up in my bed. Hank must have carried my up here when the movie finished. I get up and change into my running clothes and put my shoes on. I grab my phone and headphones and walk down the stairs and out the door. I put my favorite playlist on shuffle and start jogging. The lyrics of Always* fill my head.

You and me will be always  
I’ll be honest, theres a lot I don’t know  
So much of this is out of our control  
And the hardest thing can be learning to let go  
Cause theres a short, short list of people in it for  
The long haul  
Now, your clothes your shoes and your best  
Friend  
They ain’t gonna stay the same  
Your reckless years and your mistakes  
I promise you they fade away  
But trust me, the one thing that nothing in this world  
Can change  
Hey, you and me will be always  
Always, you and me will be always  
Gonna love all the version of yourself that you’ll try  
Let you go throuhg your phases, cheer you on from  
The side  
And the sweetest thing is just knowing that you’ve got love  
From the short short list of people it in for  
The long haul  
Now see your clothes your shoes and your best  
Friends  
They ain’t gonna stay the same  
Your reckless years and your mistakes  
I promise you they fade away  
But trust me the one thing that nothing is this world  
Can change  
Hey you and me will be always  
Always, you and me will be always  
I’m gonna be, I’m gonna be your always  
I’m gonna be, I’m gonna be your always  
I’m (im) gonna be (gonna be) I’m gonna be your always (always)  
I’m (gonna be) gonna be I’m gonna be your always (always)

Me and Mouse will always be together, nothing can drive us apart

Hey you and me will be always  
Now see your clothes your shoes and your best  
Friends  
They ain’t gonna stay the same

Though me and Mouse will always have the rest of our unit

Your reckless years and your mistakes  
I promise you they fade away  
But trust me the one thing that nothing in this world  
Can change  
Hey, you and me will be always  
Always, yeah, you and me will be always

Ive always loved that song, it perfectly discribes me and Mouse. As I’m listing to the song my mind pulls my favorite memories of me and Mosue together. Our first kiss, our late night cuddle sessions, our joking banter after a long day, our games of tag in the open fields after training. It makes my chest stop aching for a little bit. I hate that he went back, but in the back of my mind I know why. There are nights when I don’t go to sleep cause I’m afraid Ill miss his call, there are days when I check my mailbox every hour for a letter from him. There are days when I can barely focus on the case we have because I’m thinking of the last conversation we had, or the last letter he wrote. I miss the way he could cheer me up with just a smile. I miss the way that he knew what I was feeling without me saying a word. I miss the way he wouldnt say a word, he would just pull me into a hug after a hard case. I miss the gentle kiss he would use to snap me out of my thoughts. I miss the way he would pin me against the door when he got jealous. I miss the way he would put some music on and dance around me until I joined him. I miss him so fucking much it hurts. We may not be physically bonded, but dating for 15 years creates a mental bond without the physical mark to show it. The only reason we didn’t bond is because of the risk of one of us dying. If we were bonded and one of us died, the other wouldnt be able to live much longer. we couldn’t let that happen to our team, it would tear them apart. I’m brought out of the memories and thoughts by the next song, Super Nova Sunrise*.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Always by Andy Grammer  
> *Supernova Sunrise by We Are Leo  
> Comments make my day  
> T1


	15. Supernova... Mouse?

Welcome back the sunrise,  
I'm finally waking up.  
And I've been here for far to long,  
But I think I've had enough.  
Cause I've been praying for a change  
For such a long long time.  
Take a breath and step outside  
And lay the past behind.

Basically what I did when I ran away

If I could just hold on a little longer  
(If I could just hold on)  
Hello, hello supernova sunrise,  
Hello where have you been all my life?  
Gotta wake up and breath again (Oh)  
Restart my heart and make it beat again.  
Burn, burn rise supernova sunrise.  
Welcome to redemption  
I'm finally catching on.  
I'm making sense of my existence,  
I found where I belong.

I found my place when I joined Tier One

One minute ago, I was lonely in an ordinary world,  
But everything is changing.  
If I could just hold on a little longer  
(If I could just hold on)  
Hello, hello supernova sunrise,  
Hello where have you been all my life?  
Gotta wake up and breath again (Oh)  
Restart my heart and make it beat again.  
Burn, burn rise supernova sunrise.  
Hello, supernova  
Hello, Supernova  
I've been waiting all my life  
I've been waiting all this time

For seven years I waited

Hello, hello supernova sunrise,  
Hello where have you been all my life?  
Gotta wake up and breath again (Oh)  
Restart my heart and make it beat again.  
Burn, burn rise supernova sunrise

Another one of my favorite songs. I remember the first time I saw the sun in fours years. When my father got sole custody of me, the first thing he did was lock me in a cage in his basement. I didnt see the sun until four years later when he made the mistake of leaving my cage door open. He didnt think that I was strong enough to move, let along walk out of the cage. He also left the basement door open when he went to the store. I proved just how strong I was when I got out of the cage and climbed the ladder out of the basement. It took me a few minutes to get used to light again but I managed. I knew I didnt have a lot of time and I had to get as far away from that place as possible, so thats what I did. I ran out the door and into the woods and didnt stop running until the sun had set completely leaving the woods pith black around me. I was used to the dark to I could see pretty well. I slowed down to a walk and fond a cave that I stayed the night in. It was during that night that I realized that I wasnt going to be free of him, ever, I still had the memories of him in my mind. I shake my head at myself for letting the thought slip through. I head to my buddies house to start the hand to hand practice.

I finish my run and enter the house to find three mugs of coffee on the kitchen counter top. I take one of them and lean back on the counter top. Hank and Erin come down the stairs, Hank having already showered and dressed, Erin looking like she just got out of bed. I say good morning and head up for a shower. I head back into my room to get dressed and hear my phone ringing. I walk over to it and when I see the caller ID, a smile instantly crosses my face. I pick it up and answer it.

“Jay” The voice says

“Mouse” I manage to say

“Yup”

“Thank god, I was getting worried when you didn’t call for weeks.”

“I’m fine, just busy, what time is it over there?”

“Just after 7”

“Your getting ready for work, then?”

“Just got out of the shower”

“Oh god don’t say that”

“Haha”

“Anyway, how you been doing?”

“Fine, I miss you though” I lie

“I miss you too, but your lying about being fine Em bé“ I was hoping to get away with that

“Fine but only because its you”

“Go ahead”

“My fathers back in town” I say quickly

“Fuck, shit”

“Yeah I know”

“tell me your not alone right now?”

“No I’m not”

“Where are you?”

“Voights house with him and probably Erin now”

“Good I don’t what him to get to you”

“Neither do I, Mousey”

“Do Matt and Conner know?”

“Not yet, they only know that I’m staying with Voight because my apartment burned down”

“Wait what?”

“Yeah, my apartment building burned down a couple of days ago”

“Okay then, you weren’t there at the time, right?”

“No I wasnt there, I found out from Matt when his house got the call.”

“Good”

“How are things over there” I say and start to get dressed, I’m staying on the phone as long as Mouse can.

“They’re the same as always, bullets and bombs, but its not the same without you guys, my units good but they aren’t you guys, no where near.”

“Do they know who you are?”

“Nope they have no clue I used to be a T1”

“Ha”

“Yeah, the prank wars are still around, getting crazier by the day.”

“Oh thats gotta be funny”

“Yeah when they aren’t on you”

“I feel you fafa.” I hear Voight calling me down for breakfast

“Was that Voight saying breakfast was ready?”

“Yup” I say as I holster my gun on my hip and one knife in my belt and another around my calf on my left leg underneath my pant leg.

“Wow” I exit my room and walk down the stairs to where Erin and Hank were already eating sitting either side of a third plate 

“Yeah I know right, I was shocked too” Erin and Hank give me weird looks until they saw the phone in my hand

“Anyway back to what’s going on over here, me and my unit broke up a terrorist attack on a nearby village a couple of days ago, managed to kill and run off all of them without hurting any of the children that they were attacking. They were trying to take the kids and brain wash them into child soldiers. They had already succeeded in taking kids from four other villages. It took us three weeks to track down their next target. You should have seen the smiles on the parents faces when we handed them they’re kids, it was the best feeling in the world. The grateful looks on the kids faces when we helped them up, it reminds me why I came back in the first place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day  
> T1


	16. The German Conversation

He rambles as I’m eating breakfast. Its so good to hear his voice again, I don’t have the heart to tell him that the information hes giving me is classified and he really shouldn’t be telling me anything. I finish eating and we are heading out of the door when he stops talking

“Good job Mouse, I’m proud of you” When they finally realize who I’m talking too, Hank and Erin’s faces light up with smiles.

“Thanks, and I now I know what it was like to lead a unit that acts like 13 year olds most of the time”

“Now you know how I felt, are you getting leave anytime soon?”

“I have no idea, I was about to ask when they said the phone were free and I thought this was more important”  
“Great call, I missed your voice.”

“Yeah I missed yours too”

“Ich liebe dich.” I switch to German because I don’t want Erin and Hank hearing the rest of the conversation, well understanding. (I love you)

“Ich liebe dich zu jay Vogel” (I love you too Jay Bird)

(Everything between Mouse and Jay is in German, but I don’t want to mess it up so its gonna be written in English, but nobody around Jay can understand what hes saying)

“I miss you so fucking much fafa”

“I know I miss you too, but I should be home soon, hopefully”

Mouses POV (Still in German)  
Little does my omega know that as I’m talking too him, I’m writing an email to our old CO asking him to approve a leave form and giving him the reason. The second Jay said that his father was back, I knew I had to get home as soon as possible. I couldn’t let that bastard anywhere near Jay. Our old CO is the only one still in the Rangers that knows of the history between Jay and his father, he is the only one that will approve the rapid leave on such short notice.

“I know I miss you too, but I should be home soon, hopefully” I say, sooner than you think, Jay bird

“I know its just, you never know, do you”

“No you don’t”

“And I hate it, I should have gone with you”

“No”

“I should be by your side, not on the other side of the world”

“I need you there, I need someone to come back to, you know that”

“My brain does, but the omega in me needs its alpha, needs you” 

“I know, but your strong, you can handle it”

“I know, but I miss you like hell”

“Ill be home soon”

“not soon enough”

“Okay, tell me what’s going on with your father.”

“Okay, so a couple of days ago, SVU detectives Benson and Stabler came to my apartment asking about a man named Patrick Harper, I said I didnt know him which was true, then they showed me a picture of my father and asked the same thing, I said I didnt know him again and they left.” He starts

“Did they know you were lying?”

“I think they did because the next day when I went into work they were talking to Voight in his office. A couple minutes later Voight called me inside and we they started talking. They said they had talked to Will and he told them the truth, that the man in the picture was my biological father. They went on to tell me that my father was the main suspect in a serial rape/murder case with over two hundred victims spread across the east coast. They told me that there was a seven year gap in the cases starting when I was born, to the year that I ran away, not that they knew that. They asked if I knew the reason for the gap and I said yes, and thats where Voight put an end to the conversation, then his phone rang and we got called to a crime scene.” Wow that’s a lot.

“Main suspect in a serial rape/murder case? Over two hundred victims?”

“Yeha I couldn’t believe it either, but back tot eh start. The scene we got called to had the victim beaten tourtured, and raped before being stabbed seven times with a hunting knife. We found out the next morning that it was connected to my fathers case. The SVU detectives didnt tell my unit that they had a suspect, they were only told that the weapon used was a hunting knife. About half an hour later, we got called to another scene, this time beaten, tourtured, raped, stabbed seven times, and then redressed. Thats were this gets scary, at least for me. The victim was 5’11”, blue eyes and brown hair. Lean but strong and was redressed in Ranger dress blues.” Oh god, Patrick Halstead knew where his “son” lived, he was coming after Jay. I put a rush on the leave form and send it off, hoping to get an answer within the next two hours or so.

“Ah fuck, tell me Voight isn’t letting you out of his sight” Because if he is, thats my next call.

“He is not letting me leave his side unless I’m with Lindsey, even then I have to stay in the district, besides the coffee run we made yesterday.” 

“Good, how much do they know about your relationship with your father?”

“I think Voight knows most of it, just not specifics, Erin doesn’t know anything besides that somethings got me spooked.”

“Okay, do you feel safe with Voight?”

“Yeah I do”

“Good, anything else?”

“Apart from the fact that Erin called me her brother while shooing away an alpha yesterday, and the fact that Matt managed to save the flag in my apartment, nothing else.”

“I knew it”

“Knew what?”

“That she felt like you were her brother, its why she didnt get that hunger in her eyes when I told her that you were an omega before I left, and I knew that if you lost that flag, you would be heartbroken, and probably wouldnt be as talkitive as you are now.”

“I guess, but enough about me, how are you doing over there, and don’t say fine.”

“Fine, I’m doing okay I guess, a couple of IEDs here and there but nothing major, still the daily firefights, but not as big as they were before.”

“Okay, don’t get shot, Mousey”

“Thats my goal love”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day  
> T1


	17. Mousey's Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each story has its own timeline. In Far From Home, Intelligence unit hasn’t Found out about Jays father, and in Father and Son they don’t go to the Middle East. I just wanted to make this clear. Every story has its own timeline so I can have as many scenarios for each situation as I have ideas. Any ideas you guys have for different situations are more than welcome. There will also be some random one shots form time to time.

“Its a good goal”

“Definitly, how is intelligence dealing with the case?”

“they are annoyed with the lack of clues and evidence, over two hundred victims and they still don’t have a suspect, in their eyes anyway.”

“Why didnt SVU tell them the truth?”

“SVU wanted us to link the case to him instead of him to the case” He says

“Got it”

“I miss you”

“I miss you too”

“I love you” I hear the my unit calling for me

“I love you too, units calling”

“Okay bye”

“Bye” 

About half an hour later I learn that the paper work went through and I’m leaving for Fort Benning twenty minutes later. The plan is to stay the night at Fort Benning and leave for Chicago first thing the next morning.

Jays POV

It feels great just to talk to him agian. I love him and I just want him back in Chicago. We arrive at the district head up the stairs to the bullpen. When we get up there we separate to pour respective desks and start working.

“We got lucky, our perp got sloppy and left behind a fingerprint” Dawson says

“I thought you said they found none?” Atwater asks

“I have no idea, they just found it” He says 

“Did you get a match?” I ask

“Not in the database.” Tony says

“Damn” Adam says

“Now we have to find the match and we have our perp” I say

I go home with Voight and Erin agian at the end of the day. We make dinner and watch a movie again, and just like the night before, I fall asleep halfway through the movie. Again I think its Hank that carried me up to my bed when the movie finished. I wake up at my alarm and go running, but when I come back I’m surprised to see someone standing at the door. I’m even more surprised when that person turns around.

“MOUSE” I say and throw my arms around him in a bone crushing hug.

“Hey Jay bird” He says moving his arms around my waist and setting his head on my shoulder.

“What are you doing here, you said you didnt know when you were coming home?”

“As I was talking to you I was filling out a rapid leave form and I sent it to our old CO and he approve it right away”

“Well okay then, come inside, you want coffee? Breakfast?” I ask as I open the door and lead him inside.

“I already ate but coffee would be nice” Mouse says and I smile. Hes here, really here, not dodging bullets overseas, but here by my side once more.

“MOUSE!!!!!!!!” I cover myears as I hear Erin scream his name as she comes down the stairs and throws herself into a hug.

“Yes Erin, I’m here” He says and I chuckle.

“Jay, you didnt tell us he was coming home” Hank says as he does down the stairs after Erin.

“I didn’t know until I saw him outside the door just now” I say, we stand around talking until Erin heads up for a shower, a few minutes later Hank starts talking.

“I assume you already told him about the case”

“Yeah I did”

“He told me everything”

“Okay, Jay take to day if you want too, and Mouse,” Hank says 

“Yeah”

“Don’t let him out of your sight.” He says 

“Wasnt planning on it” Mouse says with a wink at me, then Erin comes back down the stairs

“I’m gonna take the day” I say and me and mouse head up the stays to my room. We sit on the bed and talk for a bit before I hear the a car start. I look out the window and see that Hank and Erin pulling out of the driveway and driving to work. When I cant see them anymore, I turn and pull mouse into a long overdue kiss.

“I missed you” I say and bury my head in his neck. He knows that I really don’t have the strength or energy to move anymore, so he picks me up and moves to the bed and lays me on top of him as he lays back on it. I snuggle in even further to his chest and sigh contently. 

“I love you” I say 

“I love you too Jay Bird, were gonna get through this, together like always.”

“I’m scared” I murmur into his neck

“I know, but I’m right here, I wont let him touch you, I wont let him anywhere near you”

“Safe”

“Yeah”

“I’m a’mos’ out of su’prese’nts”

“Hmm, how about once this whole thing is over, we go up to the cabin and spend your heat there, how does that sound?”

“Nice”

“How many do you have left?”

“Two”

“Okay have you asked Matt or Conner if they have any spares?”

“Yeah, Matt has a couple just haven’t picked them up yet” I say raising my head to give him another kiss.

“Ill pick them up later for you”

“Don’t leave”

“Not leaving”

“Promise?”

“I promise”

“Good”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day  
> T1


	18. Teams, Triggers and Trips

“How are you feeling about this?” Mouse asks

“Bout what”

“About your father being back in town?”

“Scared, but that's a given, otherwise anxious”

“Bout what”

“About the unit finding out about him, about Will finding out” I say

“If Will does anything, or says anything about it being your fault, I will kill him before he can finish his sentence”

“You might not want to do that, considering his relationship with Conner”

“Red will just have to deal with it”

“You know he wont like that”

“Yeah, yeah, anyway, have you talked to the beta team recently” (Tier One is split into two groups when they have to separate, Alpha team and Beta team, Alpha team is Matt, Conner, Mouse and Jay, Beta team is Falcon, Trip, Delta and Tiger.)

“Not since I was trying to get you not to leave, almost a year ago now”

“How about I give them a call and see if they want to come down and help?”

“I don’t want to worry them”

“But you don’t want them finding out after, do you?” I shudder, the arguments, the whining and the pouting sessions that always happen after this is nothing to take lightly.

“I guess not” Mouse pulls out his phone and dials the number for our beta team. We don’t call them often, 75 percent of the time they are emergencies, so they always pick up.

“What’s up guys?” Falcon says when he picks up his phone

“Wait for the others than we’ll tell you” Mouse says and I hum in agreement

“Hellllooooo” Trip says talking on Falcons phone

“Hello Tripito” I say and I can practically feel his pout across the phone.

“I heard that Hawkeye” Says Andrew

“Heard what?” I ask, innocently

“Nevermind” He says

“What’s up A T” Tiger asks when he finally responds (A T: Alpha team)

(I’m trying the 3rd person POV, tell me if you like or how I can improve it)

“We wanted to ask you a question, well I want to, but Jay doesn’t” Mouse starts now that everyone is here

“Go ahead” Andrew answers as head of the beta team

“We have a bit of a problem here in Chicago.”

“When do you not?” Trip says sarcastically making all of them chuckle

“Its more than that though, Jays father is back in town, and hes making it a point to show that he knows who jay is and is trying to get to him.” Mouse says, the reaction is instantaneous.

“WHAT???!!!” Is Andrews response

“WHEN???!!!” Falcon

“Is Jay okay?” Is Trips response, his inner omega coming out when one of his own is hurt, wether it be physically or mentally.

“Were on the next flight out.” Is Tigers answers, ever the beta, being the calm one, is the one to see that they can help by being there as soon as possible.

“Well I guess that answers the question then, ay Jay?” Mouse says, looking at his omega thats buried his head into Mouses shirt even further.

“Sure” Is the mumbled response

“Okay, yeah, were on the next flight out, Luke can you get the tickets and the times sorted out please” Andrew asks when hes rage had simmered down a little.

“Sure Delta” Tiger responds

“Now, back to the questions, tell us everything you know” Andrew asks, and thats what Mouse did, telling the rest of the T1’s the story with Jay filling in the blanks when needed, otherwise he stayed quiet, preferring to keep his head buried in Mouses chest. Mouse told them about the serial rape case and how the main suspect was Jays father, about the two Chicago victims that looked like Jay and how the second one was dressed in a ranger uniform, how they were beaten, tourtured, and raped before being stabbed seven times. Mouse even told them about the apartment fire even though it had nothing to do with the case. It was a good 45 minutes before he finished, leaving everyone in a shocked silence. 

“Over a hundred known victims? I knew he was a crazy, evil, psychotic son of a bitch, but this, this is a whole new level.” Says falcon

“How’s Jay holding up?” Trip asks, Mouse looks down at his omegas still form, Jay had fallen alseep halfway through the apartment fire story.

“All things considered, hes doing okay, scared but okay” Mouse says.

“Good, where was he staying before you got there?” Trip asks, Mouse conveniently left out the part where jay was staying with Voight.

“He was staying with Sargent Voight while they sorted out his father, when his apartment burned down, Voight offered to let Jay stay with him until he found someplace else.” Mouse said

“Its nice to know he had other people looking out for him beside us” Falcon says 

“I wouldnt have left if I didnt think he was safe” Mouse says

“I don’t think he would have let you leave if he didnt think it was safe” Trip says

“True” Mouse says

“He sleeping?” Andrew asks

“As of about 15 minutes ago, yeah” Mouse says

“Good, its gonna be a rough couple of days, better sleep while he can” Luke says 

“When’s the next flight to Chicago?” Falcon asks

“5 hours, already got the tickets, leaves at 4:45 PM, gets to OHare at 7 tonight” Luke says

“Good” Andrew says

“It’ll be nice to have the gang back together, but what about being spotted?” Mouse asks

“We will deal with that if it comes up, otherwise we don’t worry about it, protecting Jay is more important right now.” Andrew says

“Okay” Mouse says

“You doing okay, Mouse?” Trip asks

“Fine” Mouse says 

“Thats not the truth, and you know it.” Trip

“I don’t know. I haven’t really had time to think since I left camp yesterday. I pretty much crashed on both plane rides and in the bunks at fort Benning. Other than that all Ive been thinking about is Jay and the situation.” Mouse says

“Be careful, avoid triggers at all costs, Jay has enough to deal with right now without his PTSD acting up.” Trip says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day.  
> T1


	19. Snuggle Time

“I will, but it’ll be easier with more eyes looking out for them” Mouse says

“We’ll be there as soon as possible but these things take time” Luke says

“I know its just, waiting for anything is annoying” Mouse says 

“Yeah I know that all too well, cough cough Trip cough cough” Luke says making all of us laugh, surprisingly Jay doesn’t wake up despite Mouse shaking with laughter.

“Ill try to avoid the triggers, but you know that some of them can’t be avoided” Mouse says 

“Yeah I know, just check the whether for storms every few days.” Trip says.

“I already do, you know that” Mouse says

“Can’t be too careful” Trip says 

“Anyway, are you taking him to your apartment?” Falcon says

“Probably, but I’m gonna wait until Voight and Erin get home” Mouse says

“Good idea, don’t want them sending out the search parties if they find out hes not there” Luke says. Just then Jay's phone buzzes with a text. Mouse grabs the phone and sees that its from Voight saying that they would probably be at the district all night. Mouse sends a text back saying that Jay is asleep and that when he wakes up Mouse will take him to his apartment. The response is instantaneous saying its okay but to check in often.

“That was from Voight saying they would be at the precinct and it’s okay to take Jay back to my apartment.” Mouse says and returns the phone to the bedside table. 

“Good” Trip says

“We’ll be there as soon as we can be” Andrew says

“Jay bird” Mouse says softly, shaking Jay's shoulder trying to wake him up, surprisingly he still doesn’t wake up.

“Jay bird” Mouse says a little bit louder, still shaking his shoulders. He tries again louder and this time he wakes up.

“What?” Jay whines sleepily

“I’m taking you to my apartment.” Mouse says

"Whyyyyy?" Jay whines again.

“You really don’t like being woken up, do you jay?” Trip says laughing

“No I don’t” Jay whines again. Mouse moves out from underneath Jay. He moves around the room collecting my stuff. When he’s done, he leaves the room for a moment to put the stuff in Jay's car that Voight brought over the night before from work. Jay whines really loud when he sees Mouse leave the room

“How are you feeling, buddy boy?” Andrew asks

“Tired, annoyed” Jays whines

“I can hear that, but otherwise how are you feeling?” Andrew asks

“Scared” Jay admits

“I know, I would be too” Trip says

“Why though, why know after all these years would he come after me?” Jay whines

“It doesn’t matter why.” Trip says

“It only matters that he's on our radar now” Andrew says

“And I for one, is glad that he is.” Mouse says as he walks back into the room.

“Mousey” Jay whine

“He's being cute, isn't he?” Andrew asks

“Yes he is” Mouse says

“Fafa” Jay whines again

“Yes Jay” Mouse says

“Snuggle time?” Jay asks and Mouse rolls his eyes. In any other state of mind, Jay would never be this verbal about his wants and desires, but right now his omega is overruling any other state of mind. When he's like this the only thing he wants is to cuddle with his alpha.

“When we get back to my apartment.” Mouse says and Jay whines again

“All he wants to do is snuggle mouse, why are you being mean?” Trip asks while all four of them are laughing.

“You try dealing with him at this moment in time.” Mouse grumbles

“We both know that you won't leave his side.” Trip teases

“Stop it you two” Luke says

“We gotta go and tell our directors that we're going to be taking vacation days for a while,” Andrew says.

“Okay bye” Mouse says

“Byyeee” Jay says and the rest of them sound off, and then the calls end.

“Let's head out Jay” Mouse says

“Carry me down the stairs.” Jay whines and raises his arms. Even though Mouse tries to keep up an image in front of the guys, when it's just the two of them, Mouse can't deny Jay anything, especially when Jays in omega mode, as Mouse calls it.

“Fine” Mouse says and picks up his omega and carries him down the stairs to the door. Mouse then puts him down and they both walk out the door and to the car.

“Thanks for coming home, Mousey” Jay says as they start driving. 

“I was coming home in two weeks anyway, I just put a rapid rush on it when you told me the news.” Mouse says

“Well I'm glad you did, cause I needed you here” Jay says flashing Mouse a smile

“Me too” Mouse replies, they make the rest of the trip in silence.

“Were here Jay” Mouse says

“I have eyes you know” Jay says

“I didn't know if you had fallen asleep or not, so” Mouse says back. They both got out of the car and walked into the building. They went up in the elevator and walked through the door into Mouses apartment.

“Snuggle time” Jay says as soon as Mouse closes the door.

“In a minute, Jay-bird” Mouse says, he walks the two of them to his bedroom and they both change into more comfortable clothes. While Jay climbs into Mouse's bed, Mouse grabs his photo album, a flashlight, and both of their phones and chargers. He also grabs a couple of water bottles before heading back into his bedroom. He puts the items on the bedside table before climbing in beside Jay. Jay immediately curls into his alpha and lets out a soft purr of contentment. When they are comfortable, Mouse reaches over and grabs the photo album and puts it into his lap before opening it.

Mouse’s is very similar to Jay’s, with very subtle differences, like the color of the border, and the language of the captions. Some of the captions are one word, some are more than that. Some of the borders are red, some of them are blue, others are green or white. One of the pictures is of air force jets flying in formation in the sky above the USS Cimera. The caption underneath this photo is “команда” meaning team in Russian. Some of the photos don’t have descriptions underneath, just dates and places. Like the ones of destroyed humvees after they've gone over IEDs. The photos of destroyed villages have dates, names of the village or the nearest city, the name of the group that destroyed them, and the before and after count of villagers underneath them so we never forget. These photo albums are the most precious items that the T1s have, other than each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some mentions of NCIS in future chapters. I love the show and can't help it. Comments make my day.  
> T1


	20. Conner, Matt and Mouse

As Mouse flips through the pages, reliving memories, good and bad, Jay's eyes start to slowly droop and it isn't long before the omega is fast asleep in his alphas arms. Mouse looks down at his sleeping omega, his gaze filled with pure love and adoration. What did I ever do to deserve him? Mouse thinks. Mouse and Jay had been together since they were fourteen. Everyone they knew said they were the perfect couple, complimenting each other perfectly. At first they were a bit hesitant, thinking that Mouse would now have control over Jay, but Jay proved that Mouse had no control over him whatsoever, submitting to him not because he was forced to, but because he wanted to. Jay had made it perfectly clear when they had their first kiss that Mouse had no control over him in any way and if Mouse ever tried to do something Jay didn't want to do, he would be gone before Mouse could finish the sentence. But Mouse would never do anything to hurt Jay, nor would he force the omega to do anything he didn’t want to. Jay was strong, nobody could force him to do anything. He was loyal, smart, swift and handsome. He had alphas coming from left and right trying to court him. He always brushed them off but some of them tried to command him into saying yes, but it never worked. The only time he would obey a command was if he was in OM, and the only people that knew how to put him there were people that he trusted with his life and he knew that they would never hurt him with that power. Mouse pulls his gaze from Jay's sleeping form and puts it back on the photo album. He flips to a page with a photo of him and Jay sitting side by side in a grassy field with their arms thrown around each other and Jay's head resting on Mouse’s shoulder. Underneath the photo was the caption “Liebe, Vertrauen, und Loyalität” meaning “love, trust, and loyalty” in german. Those three words perfectly summed up their relationship. It was built on years of trust and loyalty to each other as best friends and as brothers in arms. Just then Mouse’s phone rang. He put down the photo album and picked it up seeing it was Conner and Matt.

“Hey guys” Mouse greets

“Hey Mouse, just heard that you were back in Chicago, why didn't you tell us you were coming home?” Matt says

“Yeah” Conner echos  
“Well first it was really quick, I put in a rapid leave form and 50 minutes later I was on a plane headed to fort benning, I fell asleep on the plane and passed out in the bunks at the base before falling asleep again on the plane to chicago the next morning. Tell me when I could have called you?” Mouse says with a laugh

“Good point I guess.” Conner says 

“Jay tell you about the apartment fire?” Matt asks

“Yup and about everything else that was going on here” Mouse says

“What else?” Conner asks confused

“He didn’t tell you guys?” Mouse asks

“Tell us what?” Conner and Matt both ask

“I'll take that as a no, his father is back in town and making it a point that Jay is his target.” Mouse says

“Fuck” Conner curses

“That's why he was staying with Voight instead of being at his apartment when the fire started.” Matt puts the pieces together.

“Yup” Mouse says

“I cant believe he didn't tell us” Conner says

“That's just the type of person that he is, he doesn't want to make a big thing of anything” Matt says

“Oh Matt, could you drop the bottle of suppressant off at my apartment instead of Jay coming to you, I don't want him in the open anymore than he has to be.” Mouse asks

“Sure, I’ll drop them off before my shift in the morning.” Matt says.

“Thank you” Mouse says

“How is he?” Conner says

“Asleep right now, but otherwise he’s pretty scared, and Conner?” Mouse says

“Yes” Conner says

“Don't tell Will anything, Jay doesnt want him to know yet.” Mouse says 

“Got it” Conner says 

“Have you told B T?” Matt asks

“Told them but 2 hours ago, they’re flying here later today from D.C.” Mouse says 

“Figures” Matt chuckles

“Yeah” Conner says

“What time do they get in?” Matt asks

“Around 7 is what Luke said.” Mouse says

“I get off at 5 so I’ll go and pick them up from the airport and drive them to your apartment.” Conner says

“That would be great” Mouse says

“I would come but I actually have to sleep tonight and that never happens when we all get together” Matt says making them all laugh.

“True” Mouse laughs, this makes Jay wake up

“Whaaa” Jay whines groggily 

“I'm guessing we just woke Jay up” Matt says still chuckling

“That you did” Mouse says while running his free hand through Jay's hair.

“Blue?” Jay asks

“Yeah its me Jay” Matt says

“And me” Conner says

“Conn?” Jay says

“Yup” Conner says

“I'm going back to sleep” Jay says and crawls on top of Mouse and buries his head underneath the army sweatshirt that Mouse was wearing.

“Jay!” Mouse says laughing, trying to squirm away from where Jays head was tickling his stomach. He pulls his head out and gives Mouse a pouty look.

“Wwwhhhyyyyy?” Jay whines, making Conner and Matt laugh.

“Because it tickles” Mouse says trying to be mad but really he can't be

“But it's snuggle time” Jay whines again.

“Fine, cmere” Mouse says and pulls Jay into his arms, the latter burying his face in his alphas neck. Mouse scoots down a little on his bed so he’s lying down with Jay on top of him. Mouse puts his phone beside him and wraps his arms around his omega. It doesn’t take long for Jay to go back to sleep with Mouse rubbing his back. Once he’s asleep, Matt and Conner start talking again.

“He’s in omega mode isn’t he?” Conner asks

“Yup, has been since this morning.” Mouse says

“Make sure he drinks something soon, his bodys gonna need it.” Matt says

“Got it” Mouse says

“My break is just about done so I gotta go” Conner says

“Bye” Matt and Mouse say before Conner leaves the call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day  
> T1


	21. Arson?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long, and the fact that its really short, but I thought I would get this out there.

“How are you Blue?” Mouse asks

“Fine, a couple of bruises from yesterday when Andy decided it would be a good idea to wake me up by jumping on my bed and ended up jumping on me, but otherwise good.” Matt says.

“Okay then, how are things between you and Clarke?” Mouse asks, he is the only one that Matt told about Clarke and the thing between them.

“They are okay, though he has yet to make a move” Matt says with a chuckle

“He’s probably scared about losing his job if he asks” Mouse says 

“I guess, but still, aren’t marines supposed to be brave.” Matt says chuckling

“Most of them are, some of them are downright scary” Mouse says 

“Oh god yeah, remember the case when a Navy seaman was murdered here in chicago, and NCIS came and questioned every Ranger in the city.” Matt said.

“And why did Gibbs have to be so mean to us? I mean, that stare is brutal.” Mouse says

“He was just keeping his cover, we would have done the same thing.” Matt said.

“Yeah I know, but why couldn't he have sent someone else from his team to do the interviews?” Mouse says

“Because that would look suspicious, but I know what you mean, he was questioning me and when he left he ran into Clarke and was nice to him, I mean, come on.” Matt says

“Haha” Mouse laughs softly as not to wake Jay

“It was so annoying being questioned by someone who used to take orders from me” Matt said

“I know, anyway, so you responded to Jay's apartment fire, right?” Mouse asks

“House 51 yeah” Matt says

“Cause?” Mouse asks

“The arson department is still trying to figure that out, it looks like an accident, but I’ve seen damage like this only once before, in Baghdad.” Matt says

“The church fire?” Mouse asks

“Yes, it looked like an accident, but was actually caused by a chemical, close to cyanide but with some subtle differences that I couldn't figure out at the time.”

“Do you think..?” Mouse trails off

“Do I think that Jay was the target, he might of been, but the ignition point was three floors above his apartment, so if he was the target, they did a poor job of scouting the place first.” Matt says

“Could it have been his father?”

“I don’t think so, unless he turned out to be a criminal mastermind with a high understanding of physics and pyrokinesis, which from what Jay has told us, I don’t think he is.” Matt says

“He has proven to be a criminal mastermind though, maybe he hired someone?”

“Maybe, there are very few people on the planet who could have pulled this off, from the test I did on it in Baghdad, the chemical is unstable yet very powerful when put next to an open flame or heat source.” Matt says

“Have you tld the arson department about this yet?”

“No, because that would mean revealing the full extent of my past to people I don't trust.” Matt says.

“And all of the records were destroyed in the bombing two months later.” Mouse says

“Along with all trace elements of the chemical from the fire site.” Matt says.

“We’ll figure something out, we always do.” Mouse says

“Yeah, anyway, I gotta go, Andy’s banging on my door.” Matt says with a soft chuckle.

“Ok, take care Blue, and for god's sake, make your move on Clarke.” Mouse laughs and hangs up before Matt can respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. Comments make my day.  
> T1


	22. I've Got You Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so late, I have been really busy. This chapter is PURE fluff.

Mouse gazes down at his omegas sleeping form, pure love and adoration in his eyes. Mouse would do anything for Jay, had proved it over and over again. 

“Stop staring at me, Fafa.” Jay mumbles

“You have to tell me how you do that.” Mouse says with a laugh.

“Do what?” The omega says looking up at his alpha.

“Knowing when people are looking at you.” Mouse says

“Shut up.” He mumbles.

“When did you wake up?” Mouse asks, not noticing the change in his mates breathing.

“Sometime between you hanging up and me telling you to stop staring at me.” He says. Mouse rolls his eyes

“Well, yeah, so are you still tired or do you wanna get something to eat?” Mouse asks

“Shower?” The omega asks

“How about a warm bath.” Mouse says, Jay nods and gets up off of Mouse and stretches. Mouse gets out of the bed and starts the bath. He walks back into the bedroom.

“Come on Hawk (Clue #1).” 

“Coming.” Jay gets up and walks over to his alpha and pulls him into a kiss.

“Mhmm, missed you.” Mouse murmurs

“Love you.” Jay murmurs then pulls away.

“Come on love.” Mouse says and pulls his mate into the bathroom. Mouse hooks his phone up to the speaker and starts music on shuffle. Jay closes his eyes and lets Mouse take his clothes off. Jay climbs into the bath and Mouse gets in behind him. 

“Do you remember our first kiss?” Jay asks sleepily, turning in the water so he’s curled into Mouse’s side, rubbing his nose into his mates neck. Mouse wraps one of his arms around his omega and the other comes up to run through Jay's hair. 

“Of course I do, how could I forget it.” Mouse says with a smile.

“Tell me?” Jay asks

“Of course.” Mouse says

“Thanks.” Jay sighs and nuzzles closer.

“We were thirteen. We had just come back from the Tempest mission and we were both done with people asking us questions so we headed out of the base and onto the grassy plain. We walked around the plains for hours before lying down on a cliff overlooking the ocean. We laid there talking for a while watching the sun set, talking about anything and everything. The sun had finally set and you started shivering. I wrapped my arm around you and pulled you closer to me and you accepted it. After a few minutes you flipped us over and cuddled even further into me. As we looked up at the stars you asked me what I saw in the sky and we started pointing out things we saw in the stars. One time you said that you saw a clown and we both burst out laughing because you hate clowns. We ended up facing each other and I have no idea why I thought it was a good idea to pull you closer and kiss you, but I’m glad I did. We pulled apart and you said…”

“Finally.” Jay interrupts

“Yeah, I just smiled and wrapped my arms around you and held you close for the night, cuddling and kissing until sunrise.” Mouse finishes. 

“That was a good night.” Jay sighs

“One of the best.” Mouse agrees.

“Remember the night we met?” Jay asks

“Like it was yesterday.” Mouse says 

“I always wonder what my life would have been like if I hadn’t missed the jump onto the train.” Jay says.

“I for one am glad that you missed the train, because otherwise we wouldn’t have met, you wouldn’t have saved the rest of us from our families and ourselves.” Mouse reasons

“I guess.” Jay sighs again

“Where were you planning on going anyway?” Mouse asks.

“I honestly have no idea, maybe the circus (Clue #2).” Jay says

“I would have paid to see that, but this is a hundred times better anyway.” Mouse says.

“I’ll agree with that.” Jay says.

“Remember all the good times we had with the others all around the world.” Mouse says

“Yeah, personal favorite, the way we would always prank the Marines and they never saw it coming and never figured out who did it, yours?” Jay says

“The way you would always find the highest vantage point in the base and stay there in the shadows watching the soldiers below you go about their day.” Mouse says.

“You always say that.” Jay laughs

“Its funny, the reactions of the soldiers when they finally spot you are priceless.” Mouse says

“What can I say, I see better from a distance (Clue #3), and I like the shadows, you can’t be seen, you can’t be shot.” Jay says

“And you wonder why some people call you Shadow.” Mouse says with a chuckle.

“I do make a point though, they are good cover.” Jay says

“Its a good point, but why would you need cover in a military base, baby.” Mouse asks

“RPG attack?” Jay says

“A base in the US?” Mouse says.

“Fine.” Jay surrenders with a short chuckle.

“Good.” Mouse says and grabs a washcloth, and starts to massage Jay's back and stomach. Jay sighs and starts to purr as he lets his alpha take care of him. 

_ “When we were young we were the ones, the kings and queens, oh yeah, we ruled the world. We smoked cigarettes man no regrets. Wish I could relive every single word.”  _ Mouse sings softly as the song floats through the room.

_ “We’ve taken different paths, and travelled different roads, I know we’ll always end up on the same one when we’re old, and when you’re in the trenches, and you’re under fire I will cover you.”  _ Jay sings, his head resting on Mouse’s shoulder, eyes still closed.

_ “If I was dying on my knees, you would be the one to rescue me, and if you were drowned at sea, I’d give you my lungs so you could breathe. I’ve got you brother, I’ve got you brother, I’ve got you brother, I’ve got you brother.”  _ They sing together

_ “Oh brother, we’ll go deeper than the ink, beneath the skin of our tattoos, though we don’t share the same blood, your my brother and I love you that's the truth.”  _ Jay sings

_ “We’re living different lives, heaven only knows, If we’ll make it back with all our fingers and our toes, 5 years, 20 years, come back, it will always be the same” _

_ “If I was dying on my knees, you would be the one to rescue me, and if you drowned at sea, I would give you my lungs so you could breathe. I’ve got you brother, I’ve got you brother.” _

_ “And if we hit on troubled water, I’ll be the one to keep you warm and safe, And we’ll be carrying each other, until we say goodbye on our dying day.” _

_ “Because I’ve got you brother, I’ve got you brother, I’ve got you brother, I’ve got you brother.” _

_ “If I was dying on my knees, you would be the one to rescue me, and if you were drowned at sea, I would give you my lungs so you could breathe.” _

_ “Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, I’ve got you brother, I’ve got you brother.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are probably wondering about the clues scattered in this chapter. They are references to my favorite marvel character, see if you can figure out who it is. Comment if you know.


	23. Arrival Of The Rest

Mouse dries and dresses Jay and leads him to the couch.

“Feeling better?” Mouse asks.

“A lot better, thanks.”

“Good.” Mouse says

“When are they getting in?” Jay asks

“Around 7 tonight.” Mouse says

“Good, I’ll feel better when we're all back together.” 

“Yeah me too.” Mouse agrees and hands the remote to Jay before heading into the kitchen. He grabs a couple of bottles of lemonade and water along with a few bags of sun chips and heads back to the living room. He puts the snacks on the coffee table and sits down beside his mate.

“What do you wanna watch?” Mouse asks

“Something light hearted and funny.”

“Nailed It?” Mouse suggests

“YES.” Jay says with a huge smile.

“Ok then.” Mouse says and takes the remote back from where Jay had been aimlessly flipping through channels and puts it on Netflix. He loads up the first episode of season one and clicks play and sits back. He puts his arm around Jay when his mate leans into him and pulls the omega close as the show starts. 

They make it through the entire first season and make it three fourths of the way through the second, and through pretty much all of the snacks and drinks, when there is a knock at the door. Mouse gets up and opens the door to the rest of the Tier One team.

“What took you guys so long?” Mouse says jokingly, it was 8:45.

“Seeing as you have been overseas for the past year, we thought we would stop and buy some food and drinks.” Andrew says, holding up the bags that he was carrying. 

“Good, we already ate all the movie snacks that I had here.” Mouse says and steps back to let them in the door.

“Where is he?” Conner asks when he puts the bags he was carrying down in the kitchen.

“Couch, why?”

“I want to check him over, just to be safe.” Conner says

“Okay.” Mouse says. Conner heads to the living room while the rest of the team stays in the kitchen putting things away.

“How is he?” Luke asks

“Honestly, better than I thought he would be.” Mouse says.

“Flashbacks?” Trip asks

“None.” Mouse says

“Nightmares?” Falcon asks

“Nope.” Mouse answers

“Wow.” Andrew breathes

“Yeah, I think we caught it in time, before it got bad.” Mouse says

“Good, because he really does not need that right now, along with everything else.” Falcon says.

“Speaking of which, what do the police have on his father?” Andrew asks

“From what he told me, close to nothing. The SVU detectives know that he's the one but they can’t prove it. Jay said something about a fingerprint at the lastest crime scene but it didn’t match anyone in the database. The only thing connecting the Chicago victims to the others on the east coast is the type of hunting knife used, it rare, less then a hundred ever made and most are accounted for.” Mouse says. 

“Is it the same hunting knife that his father used on him?” Falcon asks. Trip leaves the kitchen to check on Jay and Conner in the living room.

“Yeah, which narrows it down.” Mouse says

“How are they going about it?” Andrew asks.

“SVU has intelligence trying to connect the victims to someone instead of him to the victims, and SVU is trying to find him.” Mouse says, relaying what Jay had told him.

“Good, does intelligence know Jay's connection to the case?” Falcon asks

“Not yet, but they will probably figure it out soon when they put the clothes and the appearance of the victim together.” Mouse says

“Who does know about it?” Andrew asks

“Voight and the two SVU detectives.” 

“Can we trust them?”

“Definitely Voight, but I don’t know the other two well, only that they tried to arrest Will the first time they were here, thought he was the serial rapist they were tracking.” Mouse says

“Damn, if they tell anyone…” Andrew says

“I’m pretty sure Voight has already threatened them with a very painful death if they tell anyone.” Mouse interrupts.

“Good.” Andrew growls

“What about the rest of intelligence, can they be trusted? Can they keep this secret? Can they keep us secret?” Falcon asks

“Trusted, yes. Antonio, Alvin and Erin will be fine at keeping this secret, as will Atwater, but we might have to worry about Adam.” Mouse says thoughtfully

“Why?” 

“Because he can get cocky and if he’s in trouble he tends to spill one secret to protect another.” Mouse says.

“Enough risk to pull him?” Andrew asks

“I don’t think so, the Units important to him, he’ll do almost anything to protect it, and he’s a loyal friend.” Mouse says.

“Better be, we cannot have this getting out, it could be used against him.” Falcon says

“I know, come on, we should probably make sure that they’re not fighting over the remote.” Mouse says with a laugh and walks into the living room. The three omegas were curled up together on the couch watching the Nailed It episode that Mouse had left it on. Conner on the end with his arms wrapped around Jay, Jay in the middle cuddled into Conner’s side and Trip on the other end curled into Jay’s side. 

The three alphas smile at the sight and sit down on the ground in front of the couch to watch while Luke finishes making dinner. Ten minutes later Luke walks in with three bowls balanced in his arms, all six people in the room perk up when they smell the chicken soup. 

“Go get your own, these are for Jay, Conner and Trip.” Luke says with a laugh.

“Yay.” The three omegas on the couch cheer at the betas words.

“Here you go guys.” Luke says handing them the bowls and spoons. 

“Thanks.” Conner answers for all of them.

“Your welcome, now what are we watching?” He asks

“Nailed It.” Trip says with a grin

“Good.” Luke says and grabs his own bowl of soup from the kitchen then squeezes into the space on the other side of Trip and snuggles into him. The alphas come back from getting their dinner and sit back down on the ground before resuming the program.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment's make my day.


	24. Marvel VS. D.C.

It was past midnight when the group started to fall asleep, the omegas on the couch falling asleep on each other, including Luke, the alphas leaning against the couch, with the TV going on in the background. For once they manage to stay asleep until there's a knocking at the door of Mouse’s apartment. Mouse woke up and went to the door and opened it.

“Hey Matt.” Mouse says

“Hey bud, I brought over the extra suppressants.” Matt says holding up a white bag.

“Thank you, Jay really doesn’t need a heat on top of everything else going on right now.” Mouse says

“No he doesn’t, how is he?” Matt asks

“Better than I expected him to be honestly. He’s eating, drinking and sleeping fine, no nightmares or flashbacks.” Mouse says.

“Good, he needs the rest. I gotta go but I’ll be back tomorrow. I’ll keep you updated about the apartment fire.” Matt says

“Okay. Thanks again, bye.” Mouse says and closes the door as Matt walks away.

Mouse put the bag on the kitchen counter and set to work making pancakes for breakfast knowing that the others would be hungry when they woke up. In the living room, Luke woke to the sound of Mouse humming in the kitchen and decided to help him make breakfast.

“Morning.” Luke greets him

“Morning.” Mouse smile backs

“Pancakes?” 

“Yup.” Mouse says

“Because why not.” Luke finishes

“Exactly.” Mouse says. 

They work together in a calm, peaceful silence, occasionally broken by one of them humming the bars of a song, or the scrape of a spoon on a bowl. After about twenty minutes, there was a huge tower of pancakes stacked on the counter waiting to be eaten.

“Do you wanna wake them up or should I?” Luke asks.

“I’ll wake up the omegas and you wake up the other alphas.” Mouse says.

“Got it.” Luke says and moves to rouse the sleeping alphas on the floor. Mouse steps over them and puts a hand on Trip’s shoulder and gently shakes him. 

“Triptito.” Mouse says softly.

“Whaa.” Trip mumbles, blinking his eyes open.

“Time to wake up, pancakes are in the kitchen.” Mouse says, leaning back so the omega can get off the couch.

“Yessss, pancakes!” Trip says and Mouse chuckles as Trip gets off the couch and hurries to the kitchen. Mouse leans back down and puts one hand on his mates shoulder and other on Conners, gently shaking to wake them up.

“Con, Jay, time to get up.” He says 

“Don’t wanna get up.” Comes Jay’s muffled response and he curls further into Conner's side, who was just blinking his eyes open.

“Me and Luke made pancakes for breakfast and if you don’t hurry Falcon and Andrew are gonna eat them all.” Mouse says and takes a step back from the couch. 

“Pancakes!” Jay shouts and both him and Conner bolt off the couch and into the kitchen.

“That’s one way to get them up.” Luke says, chuckling

“And the easiest.” Mouse agrees. The two of them head into the kitchen where the rest of the team is dividing up the pancakes.

“Save some for us, would you.” Luke says jokingly

“Nah.” Falcon says with a laugh

“Now why would we do that?” Trip says sarcastically. Mouse and Luke look at each and roll their eyes and walk out of the room again, waiting until the others were done to serve themselves. 

An hour later the team is sprawled across the living room, full and content. 

“What are we doing today, beside you know, relaxing?” Conner asks.

“Do you have a shift today?” Trip asks

“Nope, I’ve got today and tomorrow off.” Conner says with a smile.

“Good, cause we need to go get some things for what I’ve got planned today.” Mouse says with a grin. 

“What?” Andrew gasps

“You said you didn’t have any plans for today.” Jay says

“Not for you, not right now.” Mouse says

“Me, Conner and Mouse are going to go get some things.” Trip says

“What do you have planned?” Falcon asks

“It’s a surprise, not just for Jay, for you guys too.” Trip says

“Awe, come on.” Jay begs

“Nope.” Mouse denies

“Come on Conner, let's grab some clothes and get ready.” Trip says to the other omega.

“Okay.” Conner says and gets up to follow Trip into Mouse’s bedroom.

“Mouse, come on.” Jay pleads, hoping to get an answer.

“No Jay, it’s a surprise.” Mouse says

“You're leaving.” Jay says

“Just for a little bit.” Mouse says

“You’re still leaving.” Jay whines

“I’ll come back, and you have Andrew, Falcon and Luke here with you.” Mouse responds.

“Want you.” Jay whines and cuddles closer to Mouse.

“Come on Hawky, I’ll be back soon.” Mouse protests.

“Not soon enough.” Jay mumbles 

“I’m sorry Jay, but I have to go and get the supplies, or do you not want the surprise?” Mouse asks 

“That would depend on what the surprise is.” Jay responds

“So that's what this is about? You just wanna know what the surprise is.” Mouse laughs.

“Maybe.” Jay mumbles.

“Wow Hawk.” Mouse says and rolls his eyes.

“So what is it?” Jay tries again

“No, keep this up and you won’t get it.” Mouse says firmly

“Aww.” Jay whines. Conner and Trip come back into the room dressed and ready to go.

“Mouse, ready?” Trip asks

“Almost.” Mouse says having gotten dressed a few minutes before Trip and Conner.

“You want some help?” Andrew asks, gesturing to where Jay was sprawled across Mouse’s lap.

“Please.” Mouse accepts and Andrew holds Jay up enough so that Mouse can slip out and Andrew takes his place as Jay’s pillow.

“Thank you.” Mouse says, leaning down to press a kiss to Jay's lips before leaving the apartment with the other two.

“I don’t mind, anyway, what do you guys wanna watch while they're off doing whatever.” Andrew asks the team member remaining behind. 

“ARROW.” Falcon shouts.

“Iron man.” Luke says more calmly.

“Age of Ultron.” Jay suggests while snuggling closer to Andrew.

“Sorry Fal but anything in the Arrowverse just got out voted by Marvel.” Andrew says, laughing at the pout on the other alphas face. 

“Aww.” Falcon whines. 

“So, Iron Man or Age of Ultron?” Andrew asks

“Which Iron Man?” Falcon asks

“The second one, duhhh.” Luke says teasingly.

“So Iron Man 2 vs. Age of Ultron?” Andrew says

“The winner is obvious, Age of Ultron. It has Hawkeye in it.” Jay says with a grin.

“True, it also has the rest of the Avengers.” Falcon says.

“But JARVIS!” Luke protests.

“How many times do we have to tell you, JARVIS does not die.” Falcon says rolling his eyes.

“Fine, we can watch Age of Ultron.” Luke relents, knowing how much Jay loves the movie and Hawkeye.

“I’ll get the drinks.” Jay says and is up in a flash heading to the kitchen. He comes back with arms full of water bottles, lemonade and diet coke. He hands a bottle of water to Luke, lemonade to Falcon and diet coke to Andrew and takes a lemonade for himself.

“Thank you.” Andrew says as he accepts the diet coke bottle. He opens the cap and the bottle practically explodes in his hand.

“You didn’t see that coming?” Jay quotes with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to have to TV battle in there, its something that I've been imagining for so long. Age of Ultron is one of my favorite movies mostly because of the Hawkeye and Pietro appearences, also one of my favorite pranks with the coke bottle and the quote. Comments make my day.


	25. Shopping

Mouse, Trip and Conner got out of Conner’s car and made their way into the store. 

“So what's the plan?” Conner asked the other two.

“That’s the thing, we have no idea.” Trip says 

“What?” Conner asks, confused.

“I don’t have an actual plan on what to do, just an idea of how to take his mind off of the current… situation.” Mouse explains.

“Ok then, what's the idea?” Conner asks.

“Reminding him that no matter what is going on in the world, we will always be right by his side.” Mouse says.

“Good idea, but how?” Conner asks

“That’s the part we don’t know.” Trip says.

“No clue.” Mouse confirms

“You two are hopeless.” Conner chuckles.

“Are not, but we do need help.” Trip says.

“Okay, so how about what we did last night, but with more if not all attention on him and what he wants to do.” Conner suggested.

“I like it but I don’t know how he would feel about it.” Mouse says with concern.

“If we can get his omega to come out, he’ll love it.” Trip says.

“That's gonna be the hard part.” Conner agrees.

“I’ll see what I can do about that but no promises.” Mouse says

“Okay, what else are we gonna need for tonight.” Trip says

“A to watch list and a game list.” Conner says.

“Food and drinks.” Trips says

“Blankets and pillows.” Mouse chimes in.

“Ok, we're here so we can get the food and drink.” Conner says.

“I’ll get the lemonade and other drinks.” Trip says

“I’ll get the popcorn and candy.” Mouse says.

“I’ll get anything else we might need.” Conner says.

“Okay, meet here when we're done.” Mouse says and the other two confirm. 

So this is more of filler chapter while I get the plot a bit more figured out in my head. I am open to suggestions for the plot, and also ideas on other stories you wanna see. They can be one shots or multiple chapters. This is for you guys and I want to take your ideas into account.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day.  
> T1


	26. Party Time

The three met up an hour later with their arms full of food, drinks and other things. Nodding to each other they made their way to Conner’s car and loaded the stuff into it. They got in their seats and Conner started driving back to Mouse’s apartment.

“How are we gonna go about this?” Conner asks

“I think we just tell Falcon, Andrew and Luke the plan and go ahead with it.” Trip says.

“I agree, how about you two tell them while I try and coax Jay’s omega out?” Mouse says.

“Alright.” Conner and Trip agreed and the rest of the trip passed with conversation of what to play and what game to play when they got home.

“WE’RE HOME.” Trip shouts when they get through the door. 

“YAY!” Comes the almost instantaneous response from the couch in the next room. Conner, Mouse and Trip put the stuff down on the counter and walk into the living room. They see the beta, two alphas and omega sprawled across each other on the couch and start laughing. 

“Hey!” Andrew calls them out on their laughing.

“Sorry, not sorry.” Trip calls out between breathes

“What did you get?” Andrew asks.

“Come with me and you will see.” Conner says.

“Yay.” Jay says and gets up off the other two alphas and walks towards the kitchen.

“Not you Jay, come on, time for a shower.” Mouse says, putting an arm around his omegas shoulders to turn him around.

“Oh come on, please.” Jay begs.

“Nope.” Mouse says in a tone that leaves no room for arguments.

“Not fair.” Jay mutters under his breath as Mouse leads him from the room and into the bathroom.

“I thought you said I was having a shower?” Jay questions when he sees Mouse put the plug in the tub and fill it up with water.

“I changed my mind.” Mouse says and Jay wasn't gonna complain about spending more time with his alpha.

“Okay.” Jay says and sits back. The fact that Jay is sitting back waiting for Mouse to tell him what to do, tells the alpha that it won't take much to drop him into his omega state.

“Omega.” Mouse says, testing just how far Jay is over the edge.

“Alpha.” Jay responds, looking up to meet Mouse’s eyes, giving Mouse the answer he was looking for. He was over the edge, but he wouldn’t go any further until Mouse showed him that it was safe to do so. The day before wasn’t really a proper drop, because his emotions forced him into it.

“Good, come here.” Mouse requests, holding his arms out. Jay sinks into them without hesitation, burying his face in the scent glands on his alphas neck

“Good boy, let me take care of you, alright?” Mouse asks and Jay preens at the praise, before nodding his head the best he could. 

“Thank you, I’m gonna get us ready for the bath, okay buddy?” Mouse asks, moving so that he could lean Jay on the bathroom counter top. Jay nods his head again.

“Good boy, you're doing great, letting me take care of you.” Mouse praises again as he removes both his and Jays clothes, a quiet purr starts to fill the room.

“I’m gonna put you in the bath now, alright, I’ll be in right behind you in a second.” Mouse says before he picks Jay up and places him in the water, making sure his omega was settled before slipping in behind him.

“My good boy, doing amazing right now.” Mouse says, starting to massage Jay's neck, shoulders and back as he praises him, the purr filing the room getting louder by the second. 

Jay normally will never let anyone take care of him, taking the role of team leader to the extremes, even when they are no longer in the military. He was the first to tell you to go get checked out by Conner, but had to be physically dragged to go there himself. So when he does cave and lets someone take care of him for a change, he gets high praise for it. 

“Good boy, letting someone take care of you.” Mouse praises, making sure that Jays omega knew it was safe to some out. 

“I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I’ll never let you go, when all those shadows almost killed you light, I remember you said don’t leave me here alone, but all that’s and gone and passed tonight, just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you’ll be alright, no one can you you now, come morning light, you and I’ll be safe and sound.” Mouse sang softly and it did the trick, Jay surrendered himself completely and utterly. He let himself melt into Mouse’s embrace. 

“Good boy, you're safe now baby.” Mouse says.

“Safe.” Jay repeats.

“Always.” Mouse promises

After a few minutes, Mouse gets them out of the bath, dried and dressed. Jay, being in a full drop, let the alpha do everything for him. Mouse leads the omega out of the bathroom and into the living room and stops, letting Jay take in the sight. 

_ What happened here?  _ Jay signs. Because of the abuse he suffered at the hands of his father, Jay goes mute when he drops, apart from purrs, preens and chirps, so he signs. 

“We did.” Andrew says from the other side of the room where he, Falcon, Trip, Luke, and Conner were standing. The couches and chairs had been pushed back against the walls. The table had been pushed into a corner and had been joined by the dining table, they were both covered with bowls of food and pitchers of different drinks. In another corner there was a huge pile of different games and movies. The floor was covered in blankets and the mattresses from the guest rooms. It was one big, warm, cozy pile of soft things ready to be snuggled into. 

“Come on.” Mouse says and pulls Jay forward onto the first mattress. Mouse sits and the omega immediately sinks down beside him, the others following suit. It's something they always do when one of them needs perking up. Soon they were all snuggled together in one pile, bickering over what to do first.

“Games first.” Luke says.

“We should watch something first.” Argues Trip.

“It’s Jay's decision, not yours.” Mouse finally cuts in and the others fall silent. They look to the omega in question and he looks from one pile to the other and points at the game pile.

“Yes.” Luke quietly celebrates his victory.

“Which one?” Andrew asks.

_ Monopoly.  _ Jay signs and Andrew digs it out of the huge pile. They separated slightly to set up and play the game, putting music on in the background. The fun continued well into the night, playing games and watching the most ridiculous movies they could find. All of the attention was one Jay, who was loving it, his purrs getting louder and louder as the night went on. Jay knew that no matter how hard his father tried, there was no way he would be getting anyway near him, and if he dared to show his face in Chicago, his teammates would rip him to shreds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I rewrote this chapter a lot trying to make it perfect and I still don't think I've done that, but it was taking to long and I wanted to get it up. Comments make my day.  
> Tierone


	27. Case Recap

The next morning came and found all members of Tier One asleep in a pile together, all having passed out at some point during the night, Matt having shown up after his shift was done and passed out beside them. After a few hours, they were still in a pile, watching The Arrow, finishing off the food from the night before. None of them were in the mood to actually get up, but they knew they had to soon, so they were embracing the laziness while they could. It was half past 11 when they finally got up off of the mattress covered floor and got ready for the day. They each showered and got dressed and had some actual breakfast before making a plan for the day.

“Two of us go with Jay to the precinct, the rest of us should split into groups and patrol the city.” Luke suggests.

“Yeah, we can start narrowing down locations for a base of operations.” Andrew says.

“Forgot we needed to do that.” Trip says.

“How about Me and Andrew go with Jay to the 21st and the rest of you survey the city.” Mouse says.

“Got it.” Luke says and the rest of them agree.

“Conner, Falcon and Trip in one group, Matt and Luke in the other.” Andrew says.

“Aye aye captain.” Falcon says and the five give Andrew a mock salute.

“Doesn't matter which way you go, just cover as much ground as possible but be as thorough as possible without drawing attention to yourselves.” Mouse says.

“We know the drill.” Falcon says and the two groups head out the door, leaving Andrew, Mouse and Jay in Mouse’s apartment.

“I guess it's now or never, right?” Jay gulps

“Well, we’ll ask Voight how much he told the guys and take it from there.” Mouse says.

“We’ll be right by your side the whole time.” Andrew reassures the omega.

“Okay, lets go.” Jay says and the three walk out of the apartment.

At the 21st.

“Okay, what have we got? From the top.” Voight asks his unit and the visiting detectives.

“A serial rapist with over two hundred known victims, trying to narrow that down now.” Adam says.

“Victims are scattered all over the east coast, Miami, D.C. and New York to name a few. Perp kills any number of victims in a city then moves on, sometimes coming back to the same city a few years later.” Atwater says.

“Nothing connecting the victims, the perp is completely random, male, female, alpha, beta, omega, it doesn’t matter to him, he doesn’t have a type.” Antonio says. Voight inwardly flinches at that.

“The only thing connecting the crimes is that all of the victims were raped, before being stabbed once in the heart with a rare hunting knife that we are trying to track down the owners of.” Erin says.

“That's for the other cities, Chicago is where it gets interesting. The victims here look pretty much the same, tall, lean, white, brown hair and blue eyes. The perp broke into their homes, beat, tortured and raped them before stabbing them seven times. For the first one that was where it ended, but for the second one, the perp cleaned him up and redressed him in an army ranger uniform.” Benson says.

“To me, that says that this is personal to him. The others were for him to enjoy, this is something else. The uniform, the victims that were chosen, I think he’s trying to make a point. What point and to who, I have no idea.” Stable says.

“We need to figure that out and soon, before anyone else gets hurt. How far did we get with that finger print?” Voight asked.

“No match in any database, but I’m running it every hour just to make sure.” Adam says.

“Good, now are we sure that there is nothing connecting the victims?” Voight asks.

“Positive, there is nothing.” Alvin says

“Is there anything connecting one person to all the cities at the correct times?” Voight asks.

“We're making a list of all the people in at least two cities on the correct dates, and once we get the list of the knife owners were gonna run ours by that and see who pops up.” Erin says.

“Good.” Voight says and walks back into his office. Benson joins him. They both pull up everything they have on Jay’s father and continue going through it. The divorce is by far one of the worst I’ve seen, the way that Jay’s dad kept putting him and Will in the middle of everything, it was horrible. The way that Patrick kept blaming Will and Jay’s mother for everything, that alone makes me want to kill him.

“So Patrick gets married, starting the seven year break in victims, divorces three years later, taking Jay and leaving Will with his ex-wife. Him and Jay disappear completely off the radar. Four years later, the murders start back up again. 11 years after that, Jay turns back up again, 18 years old and in the middle of his second tour in the Korengal Valley.” Benson says

“Looks like it.” Voight says.

“From what Elliot told me about military boot camp, training and tours, he had to have been in the forces illegally.” Benson says.

“How, and what does this have to do with the case?” Voight asks

“Military boot camp combined with special ops training that rangers go through takes about 18 months to complete, and most tours are 8 months long. So to be through training and halfway through his second tour, he would have had to be in the military for at least 2 and a half years, which would have made him 15 at the time he started training, along with the fact that he has no GED on file, he never went to school. As for the case, I want to know when he got away from his father and how.” Benson says.

“I told you before, no more questioning him.” Voight says firmly.

“We need to know what he remembers.” Benson argues.

“No.” 

“How about I let you talk to him, you ask the questions, push however you want, and you can stop whenever? I won’t even be in the room.” Benson says. Voight doesn’t answer in favor of thinking it over for a while. They go back to looking at background information on Halstead Sr. After half an hour, Benson has her answer.

“Okay, I’ll talk to him, but only if he’s willing.” Voight says.

“Thank you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am doing so major reformatting to the story, with seperating Far From Home and the backstory chapters and renaming this one and making the series Tier One, this story will be name father and son. Sorry it took awhile, but here it is. Comments make my day.  
> Tier One.


	28. Mark Edison

Jay, Mouse and Andrew walk into the 21st, the omega walking between the two alphas, not that anyone knew that, Jay had put on his scent blockers. To anyone else, Jay would look like his energetic, funny, sarcastic self, but Mouse and Andrew could see the underlying nervousness in their friends' features. 

“Chuckles.” Come the greeting from Platt at the front desk.

“Morning Platt.” Jay responds and gives her a smile.

“Mouse, great to see you back here safe and sound.” Platt says, seeing the computer tech behind Jay.

“Good to be back.” Mouse responds.

“Is this a visit or is it permanent?” The sergeant asks.

“I don’t really know yet.” Mouse answers, sharing a look with Jay.

“Either way, your place here is always open.” Platt says with a rare warm smile.

“Thanks Platt.” Mouse says

“Who’s your friend here?” Platt asks, seeing Andrew beside Jay.

“An army buddy of ours from our first tour, met up again at the airport and decided he wanted a tour of Chicago.” Mouse lies, but it's close enough. 

“Andrew.” The man in question says with a charming smile and holds out his hand. To Jay and Mouse's surprise, the usually stone cold (with people she didn’t like or know) sergeant shook the alphas hand.

“Anyone who served with you two is welcome here.” Trudy says, Mouse and Jay share a look of shock at her words, Andrew just takes it in stride.

“Thank you Sargent.” Andrew says

“Your welcome, now get up there.” Platt says and buzzes the trio up.

“Thanks.” Jay says and heads up the stairs to the bullpen.

“Hey Jay, where have you been?” Antonio asks as the three walk into the bullpen. The detectives are sitting at their desks with Voight, Alvin, Benson and Stabler talking in Voight’s office.

“Catching up with these two.” Jay answers.

“Mouse, I didn’t know you were back.” Adam says and pulls the computer tech into a hug.

“Just got back a couple of days ago, mostly been catching up on sleep.” Mouse says.

“Glad you're here.” Atwater says.

“Who’s this?” Antonio asks, looking at Andrew.

“Andrew Fuller, former army specialist.” The man says with a smile.

“Served with me and Mouse in our first tour.” Jay says.

“Ah.” Antonio says, shaking Andrew's hand.

“They’re giving me a tour of Chicago.” Andrew says.

“Giving you a tour when they can’t find they’re own way around the city, good luck with that.” Erin jokes, shaking Andrew's hand also.

“Haven’t gotten lost yet.” Mouse says with a grin.

“Yet being the key word there.” Adam cuts in.

“Hey.” Jay protests

“It’s true.” Erin says

“Name one time that I’ve gotten lost.” Jay challenges her.

“When you walked into a wall instead of the ambulance after we arrested Keyes.” Erin says with a grin.

“Wait what?” Mouse says . He had been at the precinct at the time of the bust and only saw Jay at the hospital later that day.

“That does not count, I had a concussion and was drugged out of my mind. You cannot put that on me.” Jay says.

“Fine, that may not have been on you, but you still walked into a wall, you are never living that down.” Erin says with a grin. Jay was happy that Erin could joke about what had happened, the first few months after, she could barely look at him because she felt that if she had had her partners back like she was supposed to, he wouldn’t have been taken at all.

“Wait, he actually walked into a wall?” Andrew asks with a sly smile that meant trouble for Jay, probably in the form of embarrassment.

“Yup, he was walking to the ambulance and somehow managed to find a wall and walked into it.” Antonio says, chuckling

“I still don’t know how he managed to do that, the ambulance was a good fifty feet from the nearest wall.” Adam says, outright laughing, Jay just rolls his eyes.

“Okay, enough about me, how are you guys doing here?” Jay asks, effectively shutting down the conversation.

“We’re doing fine.” Antonio says.

“Well as fine as we can be with a serial rapist on the loose in Chicago.” Adam says, grin falling from his face.

“Any more leads?” Mouse asks.

“A couple of fingerprints, a few suspects, and a psych profile on the perp.” Erin says.

“So not much.” Jay says.

“Almost nothing.” Adam confirms.

“Hey kiddo, Mouse.” Voight says, coming out of his office along with the other three. 

“Hey Sarge.” The two men respond.

“And you are?” Voight says, turning his gaze on Andrew.

“Andrew Fuller, former army specialist.” Andrew says, shaking Voights hand.

“Sergeant Voight.” The man says.

“Andrew was part of our unit during our first tour, we’re showing him round Chicago.” Mouse says.

“This is great and all, but we got another body.” Benson says from behind Voight.

“Oh god.” Adam breathes.

“Erin, Tony, stay here, the rest of us will check it out.” Voight says.

“Okay.” Erin and Antonio agree and the rest of the team heads out to the crime scene. 

“We just got the list of people who bought the hunting knife, we’re gonna cross check that with the list of people in the cities at the times and dates of the attacks.” Erin explains.

“Can we help?” Mouse asks.

“Sure, we need all the help we can get.” Antonio says.

“Sending you the two lists now.” Erin says. Mouse sits down at his old desk (technically it is still his, they would never replace him). Jay sat down at his desk, Andrew pulling Adams' chair to sit beside his friend. 

“I got one, a man by the name of Mark Edison, bought one of the hunting knives, and was in D.C. at the time of their eight murders, and was in Atlanta at the time of the 5 murders there.” Mouse says, glancing at Jay and Andrew before his gaze settled back on the computer in front of him.

“Anything else on him?” Antonio asks.

“The hotels and restaurants were paid for by the same credit card that paid for the knife, along with the same ID’s. However, those are the only charges on the card and the account was shut down after the D.C. murders.” Mouse says.

“The Atlanta attacks were 2007 and the D.C. ones were 2011. There were dozens of murders in between the two.” Erin says.

“So fake identity.” Antonio concludes.

“Looks like it.” Jay says.

“That's gonna make this a hundred times harder.” Mouse says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Do you like the story? Can you see the way its going yet? Comments make my day.
> 
> T1


	29. The Message

“Nothing simple in this case, is it?” Erin says with an exasperated sigh.

“We couldn’t have a dumb serial killer for once.” Antonio says.

“We have, we just caught them after the first kill.” Jay says. 

“Anyway, do we have any picture of the guy, security footage or something?” Andrew asks.

“I can try with the security cameras, but the attacks were nearly a decade ago, and there isn’t any other way we could get his picture after all these years.” Mouse says.

“Just try your best.” Erin says.

“I’m gonna head downstairs, is everything still there?” Mouse asks them

“Everything is just the way you left it, minus a beer or two.” Erin says with a smirk.

“Okay.” Mouse says

“I’m coming with you.” Jay says

“Me too.” Andrew agrees and the three of them head down to what Intelligence had dubbed the Mousecave. Mouse sits down in front of the monitors and starts to work, while the other two pull up chairs either side of him, opening the laptops that Mouse always had down there and also setting to work. Half an hour later, Andrews phone rings and he pulls it out.

“It’s Conner and Luke.” Andrew says and answers it.

“You two good?” Andrew asks them

“We’re good, we might have found the perfect place for our base of operations, can you do a background check on it?” Luke says.

“Sure, what’s the address?” Andrew asks. Luke rattles off the address and Andrews types it in.

“It’s a huge abandoned warehouse on the southside of Chicago, it looks like it hasn’t been opened in years. Windows on the first floor and not on the second. We managed to get inside and found that there’s a huge basement, and the entrance to it can be hidden easily.” Matt says as Andrews reads the background of the place, taking in both sources of information easily. 

“The second story is full of catwalks and tightropes hanging from the walls. You can see the entire city and miles beyond it from the roof. And from the ground, you can’t see anything on the roof. There are only two access points that can be easily monitored with infrared cameras and motion detectors. On and get this, everybody around it thinks the place is haunted, they won’t go anywhere near it. It’s the perfect place for our base of operations here in Chicago.” Luke says and Andrew nods. It does sound like the perfect place and nothing in it’s background is giving Andrew any reason to shut it down. 

“It used to belong to Vincent Tular. He was arrested in 2015 for armed robbery, the police raided his warehouse and found 17 bodies. Women he beat, tourture and raped, and left to die. He is on death row now, scheduled for execution in two years. Nobody wants anything to do with this place after the news got hold of the bodies here and put the story on at 10 oclock.” Andrew says.

“That explains the haunting, the people here say that the ghost of the woman still resides here and on every full moon you can hear them screaming.” Conner says with a light laugh. 

“It's a plus for us, nobody will stumble across us if they are scared to death of the place.” Luke says. 

“That it is, I’ll run the idea by the other and get back to you. How is the patrol going?” Andrew asks.

“The cities quiet for the most part, well as quiet as you can get in a city like Chicago.” Conner says.

“Anybody you recognize from overseas?” Andrew asks.

“No enemies, I’ve seen a few Rangers that we helped out over there.” Luke says.

“This is a Ranger city.” Andrew says.

“By the way, I know this might not be the best time, but if he’s up to it, do you think Jay could start working on the updated designs for our watches?” Conner asks.

“Yeah, I would feel a lot better about this if we had them.” Luke agrees.

“Sure.” Andrew pulls the phone away and turns to Jay.

“Hey Hawk, Conner and Luke wanna see if you could start on the new watch tracker designs?” Andrew asks.

“Sure I can start, but they will take awhile.” Jay says.

“No problem, thanks.” Andrew says and returns the phone to his ear.

“He’ll start but they’ll take some time before they’re ready.” He says.

“That’s fine.” Conner says.

“Yeah, anyway, we had better be getting back to patrol. See you later.” Luke says

“Bye.” Andrew says, hangs up and puts the phone away.

“What did they want?” Mouse asks.

“They found a good place for our base, an abandoned warehouse on the southside, the people around think it’s haunted by the ghost of the 17 women murdered there.” Andrew says.

“That's good, how about surveillance?” Jay asks.

“They say you can see the entire city and beyond it from the roof but the roof can’t be seen from the ground.”

“Defense?” Mouse this time

“Only two entrance points and they are easily monitored with infrared cameras and motion detectors.” Andrew says.

“Size?” 

“Apparently, huge, two stories above ground and a basement below. Windows on the first floor and not on the second, basement entrance can be easily hidden. The second floor is filled with catwalks and tightropes.” Andrews says and the other two smile.

“It really does sound perfect.” Mouse says and Jay nods his agreement.

“Anybody that they recognize from overseas yet?” Jay asks.

“No enemies, just some Rangers that we helped out.” Andrews answers.

“Thats great.” Mouse says, then Erin comes into the room.

“Hey guys, the others are back from the crime scene if you want to come and see what they have.” She says turning to head back upstairs.

“Sure.” We say and follow her up the stairs. 

“So another body, same perp from the M.O., beaten, tortured and raped before being stabbed seven times, again redressed in the Ranger uniform.” Dawson says when we get up to the bullpen.

“This time there was a message pinned to the body, but it's not in English.” Adam says, putting a photo of the message on the board. Jay walks closer to it.

“It’s russian.” He says and Benson turns to him.

“Can you read it?” She asks.

“Yeah, it says ‘I know where you are, nothing can protect you from me, omega, nothing. Nobody will keep you from me, bitch. This won't stop until you stop running. I will spare the others if you give yourself up to me. If not, well, you've seen the results. Anything that happens after this is on you.’” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehehehe. Can you see the way its going now? Comments make my day.
> 
> T1


	30. Miami

Jay finishes translating. Andrew, Mouse, Voight and Alvin are the only ones that can see the fear in Jay's eyes as he finishes translating the message. Benson is oblivious to it, but Stabler knows that it's there. Jay knows that the message was meant for him. 

“Who is he talking about?” Adam asks when he finished processing the message.

“I have no idea, but when we find out, we can catch the bastard.” Olivia says.

“How are we going to find the person he’s talking about if we don’t even know who the perp is?” Antonio asks.

“We start with the message, Jay, you said it was russian, correct?” Benson asks. Jay nods.

“But the man’s not Russian, it's really, really, really bad, like something you would get from google translate.” Jay says.

“So he’s not russian, and by the sounds of it, he’s an alpha with a grudge.” Antonio says.

“Halstead, my office, Mouse too.” Voight says and walks back into his office. The pair follow him and close the door.

“You can sit down if you want to.” The sergeant says, sitting at his own desk. Jay sits down on the chair, Mouse choosing to stand at his shoulder.

“Detective Benson wants me to ask you some things, but we can stop whenever you want to, okay?” Jay nods

“Sure, but I don’t know how but help it will be, I was really young, I don’t remember too much.” Jay says.

“Anything you do will help us.” Jay nods

“Is it okay if Andrew joins in on this, he already knows all of this?” Mouse asks for Jay.

“Sure.” Mouse moves and calls Andrew into the office, the man choosing to sit on the couch behind the two. Mouse moves back to his omega and puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“First things first, the message said that he wanted an omega back, are you an omega?” Voight asks.

“Yes, I am.” Jay answers, he knew that it was time to tell his boss the truth on that one.

“That explains a lot.” Voight says.

“Next one, do you remember where you lived when you were with him?” Voight asks. Mouse moves his hand from where it was on Jay’s shoulder to rub the back of the omega’s neck, a gesture that Voight did not miss.

“It was just outside the city of Miami, I don’t know exactly where.” Jay says and Voight nods.

“That's okay. Do you remember when you ran away?” Voight asks.

“I know I was around seven years old, might have been six, as for exactly when…” Jay trails off, turning to look first at Mouse, then Andrew.

“Well, we met you almost two years before we joined the army in the winter of ‘01, so it would have to have been the spring of 2000.” Andrew says

“Around then.” Mouse agrees. Jay turns back to Voight, who nods.

“Okay, what do you remember about the area surrounding where you were?”

“Forest, a huge forest between the house and the city of Miami. The house was surrounded by trees on all sides. I remember that it took me a long time to get through the forest to the city. That’s pretty much it.” Jay says, opening eyes that he didn’t remember closing.

“That's a great job kid, how much about the area of the city that you found first do you remember?” Voight asks. Jay closes his eyes and starts talking.

“A lot, actually. I remember walking out of the forest and seeing two huge rivers, one on my left and the other on my right. I kept walking and the river on my left started curving left and eventually I was just walking by the river on my right. I kept walking next to it and found a path that led to a bridge over the river and led into the city. After that, I don’t remember much.” Jay finishes, opening his eyes again.

“That’s okay. How about the house?” Voight says. Jay closes his eyes for a second before opening them, turning to whisper in Mouse’s ear. Mouse nods before leaning over to whisper to Andrew. Andrew nods, stands up and walks out of the office.

“We can skip that question if you want.” Voight says and Jay nods.

“Okay, that’s fine, is there anything else that you remember that could help with the case?” Voight asks.

“The knife, the hunting knife that you said the perp used in the attacks, I remember him having one.” Jay says. As he says that, Andrew comes back into the office and hands Jay some sort of book, a sketch book as it turns out. He starts flipping through the pages until he finds the one he wants.

“I only saw the outside of the house once, so this might not be right, but it's how I remember it.” He hands the sketch book to Voight. The picture is of a small log cabin surrounded by huge trees. 

“This is great Jay, do you mind if I take a picture of this?” Voight asks.

“Go ahead.” Voight takes the picture and hands the sketch book back to Jay.

“I’m going to try and find this place. There’s no record of him owning anything apart from an apartment in New York. So finding this will be helpful.” Voight says and the other three nod.

“So the message, you think it’s from him to you, correct?” Voight asks. Jay nods.

“Okay. As of now, you’re unofficially of this case, you can help out here, but no chasing down leads outside of this precinct. You don’t leave this bullpen by yourself.” Voight says, Jay smiles.

“I don’t think these two would let me.” Jay says, gesturing to Mouse and Andrew, who smirk. 

“Damn right we won’t.” Andrew says.

“You always manage to find trouble when we do, still don’t know how you manage that.” Mouse says with a chuckle. Voight sits back and watches the three banter back and forth.

“It was never my idea, it's not my fault that the rest of our unit acted like ten year olds.” Jay protests.

“You cannot blame Trip for all of them, some of them were purley you.” Andrew says.

“Name one time.” Jay demands.

“Hamsher, June 2007, the pine trees.” Mouse says

“Luke's idea.” Jay says.

“Lansing, November 2005, the golden slime.” Andrew says.

“Trip’s fault.” Jay says.

“Vulcan, March 2008, the hair dye.” Mouse says

“Fine.” Jay admits defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note for the debate between Mouse, Jay and Andrew. By trouble, I mean pranks, and its the city, the date and what the prank involved.
> 
> Sorry this took so long, I hate writers block. But the holidays are right around the corner, I'm hoping to have two more chapters up this months as Christmas presents to you guys. 
> 
> Comments make my day.
> 
> T1


	31. Telling the Team

Voight chuckles at his detective's response, before a problem sprang to his mind.

“And Halstead, under no circumstances are you to go looking for him.” Voight says, the ordering tone making it clear he was not to be argued with on this. Mouse and Andrew nod their agreement with the statement.

“Wasn’t really planning on it, but if he starts bargaining innocent lives, that's a whole other story.” Jay says, his tone challenging the alpha in front of him. 

The alpha part of Voight was pissed at the kid for putting random people above his own life, but the Sargeant part of him knew that was how Jay had always been, and how he always would be. He couldn’t help the over bearing protective part of himself, Jay was part of his pack, whether he acknowledged it or not. Voight realized that while he hadn’t known consciously that Jay was an omega, he had always been more protective of him than he had been with Erin. 

A low pitched, short growl brought Voight out of his thoughts. He saw that Andrew was now standing directly behind Jay’s chair, one hand on the omega’s shoulder and the other on Jay’s neck in a protective gesture. Mouse had also moved from Jay’s side to standing in between the desk and the omega, who was now slouched in the chair with his head down. Voights thoughts had made his scent spike with a combination of anger, possessiveness and barely controlled rage that made Jay drop into a submissive posture almost immediately. Voight saw this and when his scent changed to guilt and regret, Jay looked up at the alpha. 

“Sorry kiddo.” Voight said. Jay studied him for a minute, before nodding and straightening up, back to his defiant posture.

“It’s okay.” Jay shrugs it off.

“I know I won’t be able to talk you out of that, so I’m not gonna try, but please, if he does do something like that, don’t go in by yourself.” Voight says.

“I’ll try, but no guarantees.” Jay says.

“That’s all I ask.” Voight says.

“What are we going to tell the unit?” Jay asks.

“That is completely up to you.” Voight says.

“They’re smart, they’re going to figure it out soon, might as well come out and tell them now.” Jay says.

“Okay.” 

“But not everything, we can tell them who we think the perp is and his connection to me, but other than that, nothing that’s not relevant to the case.” Jay says and Voight nods.

“That’s fine, do you want to tell them or do you want me to?” Voight asks. 

“I can tell them.” Jay says.

“Okay kiddo.” Voight says.

A few hours later found Jay sitting next to Mouse at the alphas desk, Andrew sitting on the omega’s other side. Mouse was typing away on the computer trying to find other identities that Halstead Sn. may have used in other cities. Jay had his laptop open in front of him and his sketchbook open on his lap. The omega was working on designs for both the warehouse and the radio watches that the other had requested he started work on. Andrew also had his laptop open on his lap, checking emails from his informants in the military that were keeping an eye on terrorist movements and activity, trying to see if the unit had been spotted in the city yet. Andrew, Mouse, Jay and Voight were the only ones in the bullpen at the moment, the rest were out chasing leads on the other identities.

“Hey Jay.” Andrew says

“Yeah.”

“What is Voight to you?” Andrew asks. Both Mouse and Jay look up at the other alpha in confusion.

“What?” Jay asks.

“What do you see him as?” Andrew clarifies.

“Why?” Jay asks.

“I wanna know.” Andrew says.

“What makes you think he’s anything special?” Jay asks.

“In his office earlier, when his scent spiked, one, you actually submitted, you don’t submit yourself to just anyone, two, you did it without any hesitation, meaning you trust him without thinking. I want to know who he is to you.” Andrew explains. Jay looks from Andrew to Mouse, who shrugs his shoulders.

“He has a point.” Mouse says.

“Fine. He’s my boss, he’s the sergeant of the Intelligence unit, but we’re not just a police unit, at this point, we’re a family. Long story short, he’s like a father to me.” Jay says with a faint smile. 

“What are we, chopped liver?” Andrew jokes.

“What can I say, I like being able to hang out with them without looking over my shoulder every ten seconds.” Jay says with no heat. It’s a joke to them, even though the statement is kinda true. They wish they could hang out without the threat of their enemies finding them, but they wouldn’t trade each other for anything in the entire world. The job they do is important, and enemies come with the territory. 

“When are the others getting back?” Andrew asks.

“I’m not sure, but it should be soon.” Jay says.

“The sooner they do, the sooner we can tell them, the sooner this whole thing will be over.” Mouse says.

“I guess.” Jay says

“You nervous about telling them?” Andrew asks.

“Yup, they’re about to find out so many things that I planned on never telling them.” Jay says and Andrew throws an arm around the omega’s shoulders.

“It’ll be fine, you know that, right?” Mouse says. Jay raises one eyebrow.

“Will it?” Jay says skeptically.

“Everything will be fine, we’re here together, nothing can go wrong.” Mouse says.

“When has anything gone to plan when we were all together?” Jay asks with a smile.

“Okay, you’ve got me there, nothing ever goes to plan when we’re all together.” Andrew says, with a laugh.

“But seriously, everything will be fine.” Mouse says when Andrew calms down.

“What if he threatens innocents? What if he wants me in trade for them? What if he says he’ll hurt them if I don’t come? What if he…” Jay’s panicked rant gets interrupted by Mouse.

“If he does any of those things, we will find him and kill him before anything happens, and if he wants you in trade for them, we’ll be right there by your side. We’ll be right there by your side every step of the way, Forever and Always.”

“Forever and Always.” Andrew finishes the common vow.

“Forever and Always.” Jay echoes.

“How do you think they’ll react?” Jay asks about 20 minutes later.

“To what?” Mouse asks. 

“Be being an omega? We’ve never had an omega team mate before, I don’t know how they’ll react.” Jay clarifies.

“Well Voight and Erin already know, Alvin probably figured it out a while ago, and Antonio probably suspects it.” Mouse says.

“So that’s four down.” Andrew says.

“Ruzek, well Ruzek is Ruzek so knowing him he’ll probably tease you about it until Voight or Al put him in his place.” Mouse says, making Jay snort.

“Five of six.” Andrew says.

“Atwater, I’m not sure about him but he’ll probably be fine with it.” Mouse says.

“Six out of six.” Andrew says.

“I guess you're right.” Jay says.

“What about the other two detectives, the ones not in the unit?” Andrew asks.

“They’ll be fine, they have a couple of omega detectives up in New York that they work with regularly, also they’re ADA is an omega.” Jay says.

“That's good.” Andrew says.

“What about the other stuff?” Jay asks.

“About that, I’m really not sure.” Mouse says.

“Great.” Jay says sarcastically.

“It should be okay though, I mean, I may have just met them but they seem like good people.” Andrew says.

“They are, I just don’t want them treating me different just because of what happened to me.” Jay says.

“If they do, they’ll have to deal with us.” Mouse says.

“Thanks guys.” Jay says and the three of them turn back to their work.

Twenty minutes later, the rest of the team entered the bullpen, they sat at their desks as Voight came out of the office.

“We interviewed the neighbor of the latest victim, she said she saw a white male, about 5’11, 200 pounds, late 40s, entering the house through the back door around 2 hours before the time of death. At the time she thought the man was relative since they walked right into the house, but the lock was picked beforehand.” Erin says, writing the details on the board.

“At this point, that description, the finger print, and the hunting knife is all we have besides the message, which, we still have no idea what it means.” Benson says. 

“We may have figured that one out. Jay?” Voight says, turning to the omega.

“It’s addressed to me, from my father.” Jay says, looking at the ground.

“WHAT?!” Came the disbelieving shouts from Ruzek, Erin, Antonio, and Atwater.

“I’ll explain, but don’t interrupt or I won’t finish.” Jay says, and each member of the group nods. Mouse moves to stand right behind his mate and wraps a protective arm around his shoulders.

“I was born 25 years ago,the same year that my parents were married, and as you know, there was a 7 year gap in the attacks that started 25 years ago. My father used to switch between pretending I didn’t exist, and… using me for himself. I was three when my parents divorced because of a lie my father told the police about Will trying to kill him with a lighter. Will was my mothers son from before she met my dad, so when they divorced, he went with mom and I went with my dad even though it was obvious that he had made up the story, I think he blackmailed the judge or something. We left the courtroom that day and moved to Miami. He had bought a cabin shack thing in the middle of the woods out there. He threw me in the basement and didn’t see the light of day again until four years later when he made the mistake of leaving the basement door open when he went out. I ran away and never looked back.” Jay finishes, closing his eyes and curls in on himself, trying to breathe through the panic filling his chest. Andrew crouches in front of him, him and Mouse trying to calm the omega down, the others trying to process what Jay had just told them, apart from Voight, who pretty much already knew.

“Wait, you’re an omega?” Antonio asks, a few minutes later when they had finished processing. Jay nods.

“That makes so much sense.” Alvin says.

“Yeah.” Adam agrees.

“You and Will are..” Erin trails off.

“Half brothers, on my mom’s side.” Jay says.

“What did you do after you ran away?” Adam asks. Jay glances at Voight, who give the omega a miniscule shake of his head.

“Not relevant.” And very much classified, Jay thinks.

“Got it.” Adam gets the hint and leaves it.

“Wait a minute, you’re twenty five?!” Adam says, in a surprised shout that made everyone in the bullpen burst out laughing. Most of the unit already knew, Voight and Antonio seeing the Ranger’s file, Erin and Alvin having been told in confidence. 

“Yup.” Jay says with a smile.

“Damn.” Adam curses.

“So the message on the body was from your father to you?” Benson asks, the joking mood in the bullpen disappearing as fast as it had appeared.

“Yes.”

“So after 18 years with no contact, he decides to track you down?” Benson asks.

“Looks that way.” Jay says.

“Why?” 

“Don’t ask me, the man’s a psychopath.” Jay says.

“How did you get on to Jay’s father in the first place?” Alvin asks, taking the focus from Jay.

“He was a person of interest in one of the New York murders, he was caught on tape wandering around the crime scene around the time of the attack, but we couldn’t find him. We did a little digging and found out that the video we had of him was the only record of him since his divorce from Jay’s mother. We didn’t know at the time that he was Jay’s father, because Jay and Will’s names in the divorce file were redacted, we still don’t know why.” Benson continues but gets interrupted.

“That would have been me.” Jay says.

“What?” Stabler asks.

“I had my name and Will’s redacted from the file when I joined the military.” Jay says.

“Why?” Adam asks.

“I joined the Rangers, which are high value targets for terrorist groups not just overseas, but also stateside, I didn’t want them going after my mother or my brother, I didn’t know at the time that she was already dead.” Jay says.

“Okay, that answers that question.” Stabler says. Benson continues.

“Since we couldn’t track his father, we looked for his mother. We learned that she died of cancer 10 years ago, but her son was still alive and had gone to med school when he was 18. We found the school records and saw that the son’s name was Will, and that he had been a plastic surgeon in New York before moving to Chicago. When I saw that, I put two and two together.” Benson finishes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I meant to have this up before my siblings woke up on Christmas day, but I got sick and ended up sleeping in longer than I meant to. But here it is, a double chapter as well. The next will be the start of Jay vs His Father. Tell me what you think. Comments make my day.
> 
> T1


	32. Lives Colliding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in one month, Wow. Two chapters in less than 24 hours, unheard of. Anyway here you go guys.

“That makes sense.” Jay says.

“How did he manage to just drop off the grid with a 3 year old kid?” Alvin asks.

“Yeah, I mean, someone must have been watching him after the trial.” Antonio says.

“He slipped through the system, of course with help. The DCFS worker assigned to the case was an old friend, and helped Halstead Sn slip through.” Stabler says.

“So the message was addressed to you?” Benson asks Jay.

“Yes.”

“Do you know what he means by ‘the others’?” She asks.

“I wish I did, but knowing him, hostages of some sort.” Jay says.

“Damn.” Stabler curses, the others muttering things along the same lines.

“If he does have hostages and wants me for them, I’m doing it, I won’t allow him to hurt anyone else.” Jay says determinately. Alvin rolls his eyes, typical Jay, putting everyone else before himself.

“Only if it comes to that, we’ll try everything else first.” Voight says.

“Okay.” Jay says.

Over the next thirty minutes, the rest of intelligence had come over to Jay to assure him that nothing had changed and that they didn’t see him any differently. Actually, that's a lie, they did see him differently, they saw him as being a lot stronger than they ever realized. He had gone through hell and lived to tell the tale. He had gone through hell twice actually, Adam pointed out, once with his father, and a second time overseas. They told that it didn’t matter to them that he was an omega. They understood the reason for him not telling them before. 

It was a couple of minutes after Antonio had sat back down at his desk when Jay’s phone pinged with a text message from an unknown number.

**I have some people that you may want. Meet at Navy Pier in six hours. Alone. Or they pay the price.**

“And so it begins.” Jay mutters. When he had the bullpen’s attention, he read the text aloud.

“So he does have hostages, any pictures?” Benson asks.

“Nope.” Jay says.

“Six hours is plenty of time to scout and set up sniper nests, and Navy Pier is open, this is a stupid decsicion for him.” Alvin says.

“A trap?” Adam asks

“Probably, Navy Pier is open, but it will be dark, and civilians will be walking around, very few snipers would be willing to make a shot in those conditions. He wants me, and the only way to get me would be to meet me somewhere far from the hostages so I would need to go with him to find them. He’s thought this through.” Jay says. 

“Are you going?” Antonio asks.

“Fuck yes, I will not have the blood of those hostages on my hands.” Jay says.

“I want the area scouted now and when it gets dark. Any people on the Pier at 8 will be plainclothes officers.” Voight says.

“Got it.” Alvin says. Everyone in the bullpen heads out to scout the Pier. Jay takes out his phone and sends a text to the rest of Tier One.

**Showdown at 8. Meet us at Navy Pier now, scouting time. Time for my two lives to meet.**

Intelligence arrives at the Pier and stands around Voight's car where a blueprints of the area is spread out over the hood.

“Hey guys.” Jay says to get his unit attention.

“Yeah.” Antonio says for the group.

“Uh, two things actually, first one, I wanna say thanks for this, you guys didn’t have to do this, I would have been fine on my own.” Jay says with a faint blush rising on his cheeks as the others glare at him for saying something that stupid.

“Jay, shut up.” Erin says.

“Of course we had to do this.” Adam says.

“Like I said after the Benbenek case, this unit is a family, and to me there is nothing more important than family.” Voight says.

“Thanks.” Jay says with a grin.

“No sweat.” Adam says, with a pat on Jay's back.

“And the second thing?” Alvin asks.

“The second thing, I want you guys to meet some people that are very important to me, and the reason that I am still alive today. They will be here in a few minutes to help with scouting.” Jay says, looking around the group, gauging their reactions.

“So who are they?” Adam asks.

“Yeah man, don’t leave us hanging here.” Antonio says.

“My Ranger unit. You already know Mouse and Andrew, and I thought what better time to introduce you to the rest of them” Jay says.

“The rest?” Adam asks, everyone in the unit thought that Mouse and Jay (and now Andrew) were the only survivors from their unit.

“Five more, though you already know two of them besides Mouse and Andrew, though they may surprise you.” Jay says.

“Do they live in Chicago?” Erin asks.

“Two of them do, the other three live in D.C., they flew down yesterday when they heard that my father was back in town.” Jay says.

“Wow.”

“It’s just the way they are, overprotective bastards.” Jay curses, his tone affectionate in a way that the other did not miss.

“Protective?” Adam says.

“Very, borderline controlling and very annoying. Be prepared to be questioned upon their arrival.” Jay warns.

“They know you're an omega?” Voight asks.

“Yup, though that's not why they’re protective, I tend to be a trouble magnet wherever I go.” Jay says with a sheepish grin.

“We already know that.” Antonio says with a chuckle.

“Yeah. Anyway, I should probably give you guys a bit of background about us.” Jay says.

“Go ahead.” Alvin says.

“If you’re wondering why we’re always looking over our shoulders, its because we have a lot of enemies who will take any chance they get to take us out, and the only way we are recognizable as a team is if we’re together, so we’re a bit on edge.” Jay says.

“Why the enemies?” Antonio says.

“They come with the territory.” Jay says.

“What territory?” Alvin asks.

“The territory of being the number one team in the world.” Jay says finally.

“The number one team… in the entire world?” Adam breathes.

“Yup, and there are a lot of people out there looking to knock us out.” Jay says jokingly.

“Damn.” Erin curses.

“Just wow.” Antonio says. Just then, two cars pull up next to each other across from where Intelligence was standing.

“And here they are now.” Jay says as the rest of Tier One climbs out of the two cars.

“Tier One, to me.” Jay orders his team and they obey instantly, coming to stand either side of Jay, Mouse and Andrew, facing the rest of Intelligence.

“Conner?” Adam says when he sees the omega standing on Jay left.

“Yup.” He answers.

“You too, Casey?” Erin says.

“Me too.” Matt agrees.

“And the rest are, Trip, Tiger, and Falcon, sorry about the code names, but real names are classified for the sake of our security.” Jay says.

“And the fact that most of us rarely use our real names anymore.” Trip says with a smirk.

“How was patrol?” Andrew asks.

“Good, nothing out of the ordinary, nothing that says we’ve been spotted.” Falcon says.

“That’s good to hear.” Mouse says.

“What's this about a scouting party?” Trip asks.

“And the showdown at 8?” Tiger says.

“And if I might add, why the hell is this place called Navy Pier?” Andrew butts in.

“And what about…” Trips next question gets cut off by Jay

“Enough, one question at a time, Tiger, I got a text from my father saying to meet him

here at 8 tonight, Trip, that is what the scouting party is here for. Andrew, I have no idea.” Jay says, with the authority of an alpha that the detectives of the intelligence unit did not miss.

“Any other questions before we get started?” Jay asks his team.

“One, what’s the situation with hostages?” Trip asks.

“We know he has some, we don’t know who, how many or where.” Jay says.

“Got it.” Trip says.

“Anything else?”

“Nothing.” The group responds together in sync. Jay swells with pride for his team and turns back to Intelligence.

“You guys?” Jay asks.

“Yeah, when you say the number one team?” Adam trails off.

“He means the best of the best of the best, of the world, in everything.” Conner says.

“Recon and Restitution.” Trip chimes in.

“Recovery.” Tiger chips. Recovery

“Hand to Hand.” Andrew says.

“Undercover.” Matt says with a smile.

“Infiltration.” Falcon says.

“Everything.” Mouse finishes. Jay smiles at his team with pride shining in his eyes. He turns back to Intelligence again.

“That about covers it.” Jay says.

“Damn.” Voight mutters and the rest of the unit nods their agreements with the statement.

“There isn’t much we can’t do.” Mouse says with a huge smile.

“Scratch that.” Trip says.

“There isn’t anything we can’t pull off.” Jay finishes for his fellow omega.

“Damn straight.” Andrew says.

“And with that, don't we have a job to do?” Jay says.

“That we do, let’s move.” Andrew says.

“Tiger, Matt, Conner and Falcon, you guys start with the sniper nests, do all the surrounding building, including the ones across the lake. You know the drill, we’ll plan who later. Andrew, Mouse and Trip, you’re with me scouting down here for accessibility.” Jay orders, again with the alpha tone in his voice. He turns to Intelligence once again. His team nods and splits into the two groups.

“Voight, you can split up however you want.” Jay says.

“Got it. Okay, Erin, Adam and Alvin, help scout the sniper perches, Antonio with me, we’ll scout down here.” Voight orders.

“Okay.” And the snipers head to the nearest rooftop to start. Voight and Antonio turn to Jay and his group.

“How do you want to do this?” Voight asks Jay.

“Escape routes, cameras, hidey holes, stuff like that needs to be found and marked for tonight.” Jay explains.

“Got it.” Voight says. And with that, the group starts scanning the area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like it? Comments make my day as always.  
> T1  
> Notes: Me and my family are heading on a camping trip, so I will be writing but won't be able to post anything until New Year's Eve.


	33. Showdown Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER ONE

It was 7:00 PM when the two teams started gearing up for the meet. Well, Intelligence had already finished, and were watching as Jay’s team were strapping in blades and holstering various other weapons.

“How many weapons do you keep on you?” Antonio asks.

“Day to day, or for raids?” Jay says.

“Both.” Antonio clarifies.

“For regular days, the number varies depending on where we are at the time, but anywhere between 6 and 13.” Falcon says as he cleans his sniper rifle.

“For raids, it’s a grand total 21.” Conner says.

“5 guns.” Andrew says.

“9 knives.” Mouse says.

“4 K-Bars.” Tiger says.

“2 grenades.” Trip says.

“A one specialty.” Matt says. 

“Specialty?” Voight questions.

“A weapon that depends on the person, which one they like the best, are the best with.” Jay explains.

“What’s yours?” Voight asks.

“Bo Staff.” Jay says and Intelligence gives him a lot of confused looks. He laughs and pulls what looks like a rifle box out from underneath the back row of seats in his truck. He opens the lock on the box and reveals a long, thin, black metal pole. He lifts it out of the box and spins it in his left hand.

“My custom one is under lock and key in Fort Benning, it’s too recognizable to even walk around with, let alone use.” Jay says. 

“Are you gonna take it tonight?” Voight asks. 

“Nope. Can’t hide it, I don’t want to spook him.” Jay responds.

“Probably a good idea.” Alvin says.

  
  


It was 7:55 PM, Jay was standing in the middle of Navy Pier, much too visible for his team’s liking, but it had to be done. The omega was nervous beyond belief, but he knew his team had his back, as did Intelligence. Andrew, Matt, Mouse and Conner were crouched in the tree’s surrounding him, Trip, Tiger and Falcon taking their perches on the three buildings around the Pier with a clear view of the entire area. He knew they had his back, but he was still nervous. It was his dad, the only person in the world who could force him to act like the omega he was. But that was 18 years ago, Jay thinks, I can stand up to him now, right? 

Jay opened his senses further, hearing the rustling of leaves above him, and the footsteps of the plainclothes officers wandering the paths. He could feel the faint breeze against his hair and face. He could almost taste the water on his tongue, the smell of food vendors in the distance. Jay sat down on the bench beside him and turned his head, looking out over the water. The omega cocked his head as one set of footsteps got louder than the others, his father. Jay took a deep breath and let himself sink into his sargeant headspace, the one that didn’t take shit from anybody.

“Hey bitch.” His father says in greeting.

“Hello father.” Jay says, not moving his head.

“I bet you have some questions for me, don’t you, omega?” The question demands a response.

“Yes.” Jay says, still not looking at his father.

“Go ahead.” Patrick says sitting down next to his “son”.

“Why?” Jay asks, purposefully being vague. Intelligence had put two wires on the bench, hoping to get a full confession out of the man.

“Why? Why did I choose you over Will. Why did I treat you the way I did? Why did I choose to pimp you out? Why did I choose now, after 18 years?” Patrick says, his grin getter bigger and bigger at each question he listed.

“All of the above, plus.” Jay says, barely managed to keep his wince from showing at the 3rd question, Intelligence hadn’t known that part, but now they did.

“Why the plus?” Patrick asks, sounding very interesting in the conversation they were having, Jay wondered why, but didn’t question it.

“Why my mother? Why did you choose the victims you did? The cities?” Jay lists, never once looking at the man sitting beside him.

“The victims were random, as were the cities. As for your mother, I met her when I was in a particularly kind mood. She had just gotten out of an abusive relationship and was struggling to support her and her son, Will. How is your brother by the way, I haven’t had the time to see him since I got here?. Anyway, I helped her find a job, a cheap place to live, and over the course of a couple months, she fell head over heels for me, and I let her think I felt the same way.

We got married and a couple of months later, she gave birth to you, Will was 3. I didn’t plan raping you until you were at least 7, but then you turned out to be an omega, and given how pretty you were, I couldn’t resist. So when Mary said she was taking Will on his school's camping trip, I took the opportunity, and never stopped once. She agreed to keep you out of school, at my suggestion, until you were old enough to take suppressants and hide what you were from alphas. 

You were 3, she finally realized that I was faking everything and filed for divorce, so I made up a story of Will coming at you with a lighter so I would get custody of you in court.” Patrick says.

Jay had blocked his father out halfway through the story, making sure his hold on his headspace and inner omega was rock solid. He could always listen to the re-telling later when his father wasn’t sitting less than a foot away from him.

“What about pimping me out? Why did you do that?” Jay asked, glancing quickly at his father for the first time that night.

“I needed money, I couldn’t get a job because if I got recognized I would be in a lot of trouble, and the price people are willing to pay for young, pretty, male omegas is very high. So i thought why not.” Patrick says with a laugh.

“Why now?” Jay asks.

“I missed you.” Patrick answers, Jay rolls his eyes.

“I didn’t.” Jay mutters. Patrick was not expecting such a defiant answer.

“Is that anyway to speak to your father, omega?” Patrick says angrily.

“As far as I’m concerned, you're not my father.” Jay says, more confident than he felt inside.

Apparently Patrick had underestimated just how strong his “son” had become, because never in a million years would he have thought that the omega was capably of standing up to him like this. He would be hard to break and retrain, but that was part of the fun. 

“Not expecting that, were you?” Jay says, growing more confident with his father’s surprised reaction.

“No I wasn’t. But it doesn’t matter, I’ll just have to break you and that habit will go away quite easily.” Patrick says easily. The alpha saw a flicker of fear in Jay’s eyes, so fast he almost missed it, but it had been there. Patrick was pulling ahead, and with the threat of hostages, he was sure that he would win.

“Where are the hostages?” Jay asks.

“They’re safe and hidden, far from here.” Patrick says vaugly.

“You want me, you have to give them back first.” Jay demands.

“You’re in no place to be making demands, but how about this. You come with me, and we’ll drive out of the city, when we get to the border of Chicago, I’ll give you the address of where the hostages are and you can give it to your sargeant. That sound fair?” Patrick says. Jay thinks it over for a second, weighing out all the possibilities.

“Okay, deal.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day, as always.   
> Oh and Happy New Year.
> 
> T1


	34. Showdown Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another one.

“Okay, deal.” Jay agrees, he could practically hear the shouts of protest his teammates would have given him if he were wearing a comm.

“Oh and no tail, I see one hint of one and I’ll kill you.” Patrick says casually, like he wasn’t talking about killing his own “son”.

“Fine.” Jay says, rolling his eyes again.

“No weapons either.” The alpha says.

“If I do that, how do I know you won’t double cross us?” Jay says, narrowing his eyes at his father.

“You don’t.” Patrick says with a gleeful grin.

“I’ll dump the weapons when I get confirmation from my sergeant that the hostages are alive and out of danger.” Jay says.

“Fine.” Patrick reluctantly agreed, he knew he wasn’t going to get anything better.

“Let’s go then, the sooner we leave, the sooner we get out of the city, the sooner the hostages are safe.” Jay says, standing up.

“Fine by me.” The alpha says.

It was over an hour before they reached Chicago’s city limits, and when they had passed it, Patrick pulled the car over and handed Jay his phone. Jay put in his bosses number, and typed in the address that his father told him and hit send.

“You can keep hold of the phone, but no sending anything else.” The alpha says.

“Fine.” Jay agrees, and Patrick pulls the car back onto the road.

Over the next few hours of driving, Patrick had started glancing over at Jay, the hunger in his eyes sending a shiver down Jay’s spine. Jay had ignored the looks the best he could, but when looks had become touches, he couldn’t hide his flinches and squirming. The alpha had placed his hand on his “son’s” knee, keeping it there for a few moments, before trailing it upwards a ways. The hand stopped moving just below Jay’s groin, gripping the omega’s inner thigh. Jay tensed, knowing this was a preview of what was coming his way later. He tried to ignore the touch, knowing that if he voiced his discomfort, his father would make it worse.

It was 1 hour after leaving Chicago that Jay received a text saying that Intelligence had arrived at the address and were preparing to raid it, but they needed to know what kind of security Jay’s father had put around the place.

“My unit wants to know what kind of security you have in place.” Jay says to his father, still ignoring the hand on his leg.

“Tsk, tsk, that little bit of information comes at a price.” Patrick says with a grin.

“What do you want?” Jay asks.

“All your weapons.” Patrick says. Jay weighs his options and all the possibilities.

“No tricks?” Jay asks.

“No tricks.” Patrick says, Jay stares at his father for a few moments, before seeing the truth in his eyes.

“Fine.” Jay says and starts to remove the weapons he has on himself. 

“Throw them in the back.” His father says. Jay does as he’s told, and turns back to his father.

“Security measures, now.” Jay demands.

“Pipe bombs on the doors, and the hostages are drugged, nothing else.” The alpha says. 

“Really?” Jay asks.

“That’s all, I promise.” Patrick says, and Jay hits send on the phone.

“You can keep that until you get confirmation on the safety of the hostages.” His father says. 

“Fine.” Jay says, and silence settles over the car. 

The hand on Jay’s leg travels further upwards, brushing over the omega’s groin and tracing the bones of Jay’s hip. Jay closes his eyes and cuts his brain off from feeling anything on his body, a technique he learned in the Rangers. Done right, you could control what your brain registers from the rest of your body, to the point of feeling no pain no matter what was done to it. 

He opens his eyes almost 30 minutes later, eyes finding the phone which had lit up with a text. He read that Intelligence had gotten to hostages out safely and none were harmed.

“There’s your confirmation, now give me the phone.” Patrick orders.

“Why should I?” Jay says, more confidently than he felt at the moment. He reopens his mind to his body again.

“This is why.” Patrick says. The hand that had been on his hip last he knew, was now resting on the back of Jay’s neck, the grip tighten, painful and domineering. Jay gasps and hands the phone over in a meek way. 

What Jay’s father didn’t know was that the submissive move was planned. The omega knew that the rest of Tier One was following them, waiting for when Patrick parked the car to make a move. Jay wasn’t going to make his move when his father was in control of the car, the chance that car spun out and hurt someone was too great for the omega to risk it. 

The grip on his neck tightened even more, twisting in a way that Jay knew there was going to be hand shaped bruises in a few hours. 

“Scent blockers, off, now.” Patrick demands, twisting his hand on Jay’s neck again. Jay scowls but does as he asks, rubbing the powder off of his inner wrists. 

“All of them, omega.” Patrick growls. Jay bows his head in another fake submissive gesture, and brings his hand up to the scent glands just behind his ears, rubbing the blocking powder off of them, releasing his scent into the car. Jay’s father takes a deep breath, then releases it with a sigh. 

“That’s better.” The alpha says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day.  
> I hope some people agree with me in saying that 2020 sucked big time and I hope that 2021 will be a little bit better.
> 
> T1


	35. Showdown Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another one

It was another half an hour before Patrick Halstead/Harper finally pulled off the highway. Jay hadn’t been paying attention to where they were going, but now saw that they were just outside of Miami.

“You’re taking me back to my ‘childhood’ home, aren't you?” Jay says, the omega remembers that his father still had a hand on the back of his neck when the grip tightened painfully. 

“Did I say you could talk, bitch?” Patrick growls. Jay huffs

“You don’t control me.” He says definitely.

“You think I don’t.” The alpha growls, he pulls the car off the road and onto a dirt path that obviously hadn’t been used in many years.

Five minutes later he parks the car and opens the door. He goes round and hauls his “son” onto the hood of the car. He ties Jay’s hands together in front of him with zip ties. Patrick puts both hands around Jay's neck and shoves his face into the car.

“You think I don’t.” The alpha repeats. Patrick takes a knife from his jacket and starts running it over the omega’s back.

“Who do you belong to?” The alpha growls into Jay’s neck.

“Nobody.” Jay says.

“Bitch.” The alpha says before pressing the knife into the omega’s back, just left of Jay’s spine, drawing blood. 

“Fuck you.” Jay spits out.

“Naughty bitch, I’ll just have to teach you a lesson.” Patrick growls.

“I’ll never obey you!” Jay shouts.

“Breaking you is half the fun.” The alpha says with a smile.

“You’ll never break me.” The omega snarls.

“Of course I will, you’re not getting away from me again, omega.” Patrick whispers to his “son”, before sucking on one of the scent glands on the back of the omega’s neck, and running one hand underneath Jay’s shirt. 

The hand rubs the omega’s soft spot just underneath his ribs, making Jay shiver in fear, before trailing further down and slipping underneath the waistband of Jay’s combat leggings. The knife slashing across Jay's back, getting deeper and deeper with every stroke. The omega was still pinned to the hood of the car by his father’s body. Jay felt his legs get kicked apart by Patrick’s knee, allowing the alpha to grind into Jay. Jay knew what was coming, he just hoped his team would arrive in time to stop it, they couldn’t be far now, right?

Jay was ripped from his thoughts as the alpha shoved the omega’s pants down past his knees, along with his boxers. There was nothing Jay could do as the alpha put one arm around his hips and pulled his “son” flush against him, taking no notice of the blood now soaking the front of his shirt. The hand holding the knife now waving in front of Jay’s face.

“Who do you belong to, bitch?” Patrick asks.

“No one, mother fucker.” Jay spits out. The alpha slashes the knife across Jay's chest, from his right shoulder to his left hip, leaving a heavy bleeding gash in its wake, not deep enough to hit anything vital, but deep enough to hurt.

“Try again bitch.” The alpha orders.

“No one.” Jay growls through gritted teeth. Another slash, this one just below the first.

“You belong to me, slut, say it.” Patrick orders, the knife pressed just above the first gash, ready to make another.

“Never.” Jay spits. Another slash. The arm around his hips moves up to press into the three diagonal gashes, sending a wave of pain through Jay’s body.

“One way or another, you will submit to me, bitch.” Patrick growls into Jay’s ear.

“Never in a million years, you sick son of a…” Jay gets cut off by the knife slashing down his chest the other way, ripping through the other gashes.

“Submit to me, slut.” The alpha growls.

“Over my dead body.” Jay spits.

“Have it your way, bitch.” Patrick says, before biting into the scent gland on the back of Jay’s neck. Jay tries to buck his father off, knowing what the alpha was trying to do, but failed, Patrick had him completely pinned to the car. 

A never ending mantra of “fuck, shit, no, shit, fuck” runs through Jay’s head in the seemingly endless moments before the alphas canines drew blood, starting the bonding process. Patrick moves his teeth to the other side of the omega’s neck, to the other scent gland. The alpha starts licking and sucking on it painfully, relishing in the way his “son’s” scent had spiked with fear. Patrick was going to draw this out for as long as he could.

Jay was fucking terrified. If his father bit his other scent gland, they would be bonded forever, no matter what his team did to the alpha. Most alpha/omega mates only marked one scent gland, so that if one of them died, the other could move on. If you marked both, if one of the parts died, the connection would keep the other down for the rest of their lives. Most commited suicide within weeks of their mate dying. Others went crazy, killing anyone around them. 

With only one marked, if one died, the mark on the other would fade and eventually disappear completely. Or, if the pair wanted the bond dissipated, a few months apart would cause the mark to disappear and the bond to vanish.

“You ready to belong to me, bitch?” Patrick whispers into Jay’s ear.

“I will never be yours.” Jay growls.

“I’m not giving you a choice.” The alpha smirks.

“Mother fucker.” Jay curses and a wave of agony passes through him. He had forgotten about the knife still pressed to his chest amongst everything else. Patrick had slashed the knife just below the fourth cut, again across the first three.

“That is no way to speak to your alpha, slut.” Patrick growls.

“Your not my alpha, fucker.” Jay says. Another slash, just below the fourth one, making a 3 by 3 diagonal criss cross on Jay’s chest and stomach.

“I will be, bitch.” The alpha growls, and sinks his teeth into the scent gland.

A shot rang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me while, but here it is, Part 3  
> The next one might take awhile since I'm back at school now, but I'll try to have it out soon.  
> Comments make my day.
> 
> T1


	36. (Anti) Climatic Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really bad, but anyway, here you go.

A shot rang out through the clearing, and four blacked out figures entered from the treeline. 

“Drop the knife, Halstead.” Jay recognizes the voice as Andrew’s.

“Or we drop you.” Falcon threatens. The four had Patrick surrounded, one on each side, two in front of him and the car behind him. The alpha seemed to realize this, because he quickly moved so that Jay was standing between him and the omega’s over protective teammates, holding the knife to his throat. 

“Get back or I slit his throat.” Patrick demands. They don’t move.

“I mean it.” Patrick adds, pressing the knife a little hard, a drop of blood spilling out and running down the blade. 

“No you don’t.” Tiger says from where he’s standing about ten feet from Patrick's left side.

“You want him, you won’t kill him.” Matt says from where he’s mirroring Tiger position on Patrick’s right side.

“I don’t care about him, the little bitch belongs to me, my little slut.” Patrick says.

“Drop the knife.” Andrew orders, Patrick was apparently blind to the rage in the other alpha voice.

“Maybe that's what you want, a turn with my little slut. I can give you that, just let go and you can have a turn, free.” Patrick offers, and internally Jay laughs. His father had no clue who these people were, and he was only making his situation worse by saying those things. 

“Drop the knife or I swear, nothing will stop me from tearing you apart.” Andrew and Jay has no doubt that his friend will make good on that threat. 

“I’ll tear him apart anyway.” Mouse says suddenly from directly behind them. Patrick’s eyes widen and he drops the knife immediately. Jay stumbles forward into Andrews arms, twisting to see Mouse standing on the hood of the car, a gun pressed hard to his father’s head. Jay smiles at the sight, his defenses falling, knowing he was safe.

“Where did you come from?” Patrick asks, his voice quaking with fear. 

“I thought you would know by now, it’s the ones you can’t see that are the biggest threats.” Mouse growls out.

“Oh.” Patrick gives a surprised and fearful gasps.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you right here, right now.” Mouse demands, rage clear in his voice. 

“Ummm.” Patrick stutters. 

“NOW!” Mouse shouts, and Jay can’t help but jump at the obvious dominant rage in Mouse’s voice, his chest tightening as his breathing picks up, short and fast.

“Y-you wo-wouldn’t, right.” Patrick finally stutters out.

“Wouldn’t I?” Mouse says, in a dangerous tone that has Jay bowing his head and curling in on himself, unsuccessfully, Andrews arms around him wouldn’t let him.

“Mouse.” Andrew says in a warning tone, lowering Jay to the ground, hunching his own body over Jay’s in a protective move.

“You were intending to claim Jay against his will, why shouldn’t I kill you?” Mouse says in a, if possible, more dangerous tone. The tone makes Jay whimper slightly, the omega shifting so he could bare his neck at the alpha. That was the last straw for Andrew.

“MOUSE!” Andrew shouts, finally getting the alpha’s attention away from Patrick.

“What?” Mouse growls, still in his protective rage.

“Look.” Andrew says, nodding his head down to Jay’s trembling form, his neck still bared in Mouse’s general direction.

“Shit.” Mouse curses, his rage turning into worry at the sight of his mate. Tiger and Matt take Patrick from Mouse’s hold and drag him into the forest. Mouse takes a deep breath before making his way over to the two of them, crouching a few feet in front of the omega.

“I’m sorry baby, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Mouse says in a soft tone. Jay let’s out another whimper.

“Can you look at me, sweet heart?” Mouse asks gently. Jay lifts his head slightly, and Mouse’s heart breaks when he sees the fear in them.

“Mad?” Jay says with a whimper.

“Yes I’m mad, but not at you, I’m mad at your father, okay Shae*?” Mouse says. Jay studies him for a moment before giving him a small nod.

“Thanks baby, do you think you come here for me?” Mouse asks. Jay closes his eyes for a moment before shaking his head.

“That's okay, can I come over there?” Mouse asks. Jay nods and Mouse slowly moves closer.

“Good boy, would it be okay if Conner comes over?” Mouse praises. Jay looks at Mouse.

“We just want to make sure you're alright, okay baby?” Mouse asks.

“Stay?” Jay whispers in a voice so low the two alpha can barely hear him.

“If you want me to.” Mouse says. Jay nods his head.

“Okay baby, I can do that. Do you want to stay with Andrew or do you want me to come over there?” Mouse asks softly. Jay looks between the two alphas before looking at Mouse.

“You.” It comes out raspy and barely audible. Andrew smiles and lifts Jay’s body a little bit so he can slide out and Mouse can take his place.

“I’m gonna go get some of his clothes from the truck.” Andrew whispers into Mouse ears. He nods.

“There you go, you safe now baby, I got you.” Mouse whispers into his mate's ear, one arm wrapping around Jay’s trembling body, the other running through his hair.

_ “Come stop you crying, It will be alright, Just take my hand, Hold it tight, I will protect you, From all around you, I will be here, Don’t you cry. For one so small, You seem so strong, My arms will hold you, Keep you safe and warm, This bond between us, Can’t be broken, I will be here don’t you cry. ‘Cause you’ll be in my heart, Yes you’ll be in my heart, From this day on, Now and forever more. You’ll be in my heart, No matter what they say, You’ll be here in my heart, Always, Always.”  _

**Note: In the chapter that Mouse came home in, he says to Jay that once this is all over they would spend Jay's heat in his cabin in wisconsin, I really want to add that, but I cannot write things like that, so if one of the many amazing writers out there want to write that, go ahead. I would love to read anything that anyone comes up with for this (I'll read anything that has even a hint of Moustead in it). You can post it under your own name and story, or you can send it to me and I can add it to mine with all of the credit going to you, your choice.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tier One call each other a lot of different nicknames, a lot.  
> The song in You'll Be In My Heart.  
> Comments make my day as always  
> T1


	37. Not Quite Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short, sorry. Please Please Please read the authors note at the end.

Jay calmed down significantly as Mouse sang. Conner came over and started looking the injured omega over. Jay flinched whenever Conners hands touched him, despite being told what was happening and when the Doctor was going to touch him. That worried the rest of his team. 

They were now driving back to Chicago, it was a tight squeeze but they somehow managed to get everyone into the truck they had arrived in. Jay was asleep in the backseat, basically on top of Mouse, his head tucked into his mate’s neck. 

“How is he physically, Red?” Andrew asks from the driver's seat. Conner was sitting in the middle seat beside Mouse.

“No obvious internal injuries, but that doesn’t mean there aren’t any. His neck should be fine with some steroids to keep the swelling down, but he won’t be able to talk for a while. His wrists are slightly bruised from the zips ties, but he’s had a lot worse. The knife wounds need stitches but I want to clean them first, so I put some pressure wraps on them until we get back to chicago.” Conner says.

“How about scaring?” Falcon asks from the passenger seat.

“At this point I can’t say for sure, but they are probably gonna leave some sort of scare behind.” Conner says sadly. 

“Damn.” Trip mutters.

“How do you think he’s gonna deal with this?” Matt asks from the other side of Conner. 

“The same way he deals with everything else, ignore it and move on like nothing happened.” Mouse says.

“We can’t let him do that this time.” Luke says.

“It’ll destroy him.” Trip agrees.

“How about we stay in Chicago for a couple months?” Falcon suggests.

“We have the vacation days for it.” Andrew says.

“I say yes to that.” Trip says.

“But we know how he's gonna feel about that, he is not gonna allow you guys to go out of your way that much just help him.” Mouse says.

“We have to set up home base here anyway, might as well do that now.” Matt says.

“He might actually agree to that.”

“We’re gonna have to tell some people though.” Conner says, more to Matt and Mouse than anyone else.

“Yeah, Kelly and Andy probably, they deserve it too.” Matt says

“Shay?” Mouse asks.

“Probably.” Matt answers.

“What about your Chief?” Andrew asks the omega.

“Boden already knows most of the story.” Matt says.

“What about Clarke?” Trip asks, teasingly.

“I’ll tell him if something actually happens, or if he recognizes me, though I’m surprised he hasn’t already.” Matt says.

“Okay then, what about you Conner?” Falcon asks the surgeon.

“Goodwin definitely, Ethan knows some of the story, maybe Maggie, I’ll have to ask Jay about telling Will though.” Conner says.

“Sounds okay.” Andrew agrees.

“Anybody else you want to tell, Mouse?” Falcon asks the alpha.

“Platt, probably, apart from that, I can’t think of anyone else?” Mouse answers.

“Okay, now that that’s settled, how far is Chicago?” Trip asks.

“2 hours.” 

**THE END**

**(Not Really)**

**This is the end of Father and Son, but not of the storyline. I will be continuing with Jay's recovery and his teams home base set up in the sequel. I don't know what I'm gonna call it yet (any suggestions?) but it will be out some point in the next two weeks (sorry). Anything you really wanna see? (Besides the obvious hurt Jay). Also taking One Shot prompts.**

**Comments really do make my day.**

**T1**


End file.
